


The Tide Turns..

by kias_sage (youremyonlystar), youremyonlystar



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Gangs, Kidnapping, Murder, Post-Divorce, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyonlystar/pseuds/kias_sage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyonlystar/pseuds/youremyonlystar
Summary: kwon jiah had been married to bang yongguk for 9 years, the night of their anniversary she find out he has been cheating on her. post divorce she is on her own with the help of her friends, while walking home she is kidnapped and sold at an underground auction. jiah is bought by mafia leader bang shihyuk for his adopted son jhope. hoping that being married will mature his son, and the other six will start taking their roles in the family business seriously. has her life taken a turn for the worse or will the tide turn.





	1. Chapter 1

Who would have known my life would have taken a turn for the worst, I mean everything was good. I was a high school graduate that married her first love, went to college, got my dream of being a preschool teacher, we got a home together. We wanted to work and save for our future and start a family, but to no avail. Years of trying turned into an emotional topic we avoided. Doctors said I couldn’t have kids, he still could, so the conclusion was we could try adoption. Sure we were young but we knew what we had wanted in our life together. Then 8 years later we are 29, working all hours of the day and all week, barely had time to spend together because of “working late”. So that how things started, we grew apart, soon our long term goals turned into short term goals. Us and we turned into I and me. So as it can be seen it all started to go down hill from there. I myself was that woman that never looked at another man like I did my husband, I was loyal from day one, I trusted him, I was happy in my marriage. We still tried to make efforts of spending time together, making meals together and trying to be that “happily married couple”.

August 23rd, our 9 year anniversary we both got off work early to go to dinner and celebrate. We went to dinner, had a delicious meal and even ordered dessert. We went for a walk in the park, admired the stars in the sky and talked like we haven’t done in the past few months. We went back to our 3 bedroom home and made love like we used to, it felt good to be close again things felt better than they had in a long time. We fell asleep holding one another, that was until his phone started vibrating nonstop. I woke up to his whispers coming from down the hall in our shared office. I dressed in my pajama shorts and tank as quietly as I could, I tip toed all the way to the shared office. My mind already knew what was going on but I refused to believe it, I need more proof and there it was right in front of me. 

Yongguk was sitting with his back to the door, had he turned around he would have seen the disappointment and hurt on my face. I could only hear the one sided conversation “Jieun-ah I told you it was important I be here today…I know we are together but its our wedding anniversary.. no I didn’t have sex with her, I told you I only wanted you. She means nothing to me anymore. I love you..” He said it all with so much sincerity it made me sick to my stomach. He continued to repeat his words to comfort her, but what about me. Who was going to comfort me when he obviously didn’t give a shit anymore. My early marriage to someone my family didn’t like left me with no one to confide in, my parents and older sister Kwon Jiwoo haven’t spoken to me since my wedding day. Had I listened to them and waited maybe my life would have been different. I stood there and calmly waited for him to get off the phone. He was smiling as he told “Jieun-ah” goodnight and promised to make it up to her tomorrow. As he turned around he was met with the hurt in my eyes, he was beyond shocked.

“I didn’t want you to find out like this…” he stated looking defeated.  
“how long has your affair been going on? And please be honest with me.. we have never lied to one another.” I said calmly, there was no need to yell and scream. I mean i should have been yelling and screaming and cursing them. But with me thinking rationally, I didn’t know him anymore, I didn’t know what she had to offer him. Was this what I wanted? Did I want to keep someone whose thoughts and feelings were somewhere else?  
“its been going on for a few months, 6 months. Since I started staying late for work.” He had no shame admitting, but hey I asked for the truth.  
“so the times you called me to say you were late, you were taking her out and getting to know her? When you had a wife at home preparing dinner after she worked all day too? You were getting to know her when your wife was at home, a wife who knows everything about you.. and you know everything about your wife.. and trust me I know you more than you know yourself”.. “so what are we going to do? Im open to your suggestions.” I tell him.  
“why aren’t you yelling and screaming at me?” he blankly questioned.  
“I admit I hurt and scared but i'm not going to react like a heartbroken teenager and beg you not to go, we have matured together and grew together after 9 years of marriage. If you were honest from day one I would try to mend our marriage but I have been in the dark about it, so i'm not going to try to fix things when they have been broken for a while. I love you but you don’t love me anymore so who am I to keep you from being happy?” i manage to say with all the courage I had.  
“ i'm sorry, i'm so so so sorry, please lets reconsider this and try to make it work.. i'm going to work on me and ill show you we can be happy again.” He began to say and try to reason.  
“i'm sorry I cant, I don’t want to shatter the happiness you created with some who isn’t me, maybe this is the chance to have a family like you always wanted.. we can call a lawyer in the morning.. get paperwork started and talk about assets...lets just leave things as they are for now, ill sleep in the guest room” I felt every emotion humanly possible in that moment and manage to stay calm as I spoke those words clearly. I walked back to the bedroom to get my phone, he walked behind me still in shock.  
“good night” I managed to say with a comforting smile and walked out of our bedroom of 9 years and into our once upon a time dream nursery turned guest room. Laying down on the queen size bed I finally broke, I cried for at least 3 hours thinking what will happen? Where will I go? I didn’t care what people said about us or me for the matter. I had enough in savings to move closer to my work, I would be closer to my best friends of 4 years. Everything will get better it’s a new start, at least this all happen on a Friday night I tried to be positive. At least we don’t have kids to drag through a divorce I thought bitterly before finally sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

When the morning came I didn’t want to leave the bed, stupid rational me had to go and tell him we’ll talk in the morning. I laid there a few more minutes wondering when I should text the twins, Park Mi-kyoung and Park Mi-young my best friends of 4 years also preschool teachers that I would need them to pick me up me and my belongings. I know they wont mind housing my pathetic ass until I get around to apartment searching. Sure they adored Yongguk but after I share some details I know they will hate him and never speak to him again.  
I got up after a motivational speech to myself and noticed the time 8:15 am staring me, I went to “our” bedroom ensuite bathroom relive my bladder and wash up. Looking in the mirror I tried to see the flaws and see where I went wrong, I mean I loved make up but kept it minimal. Dark brown waves down my back, a few beauty marks on my honey toned face. Was my hair all sorts of wrong for him, its been the same since college, was my face not pale enough. Were my brown eyes the wrong shade? Maybe my body was too curvy, did he prefer skinny woman that lacked curves? Since when is having natural hips, butt and B cup breast a problem? Was I too short, i stand at five feet four inches. I stared in the mirror hating myself more then ever. Trying to find where I went wrong, maybe my nice caring sarcastic personality was too much for him. I came to my senses and realized nothing was wrong with me, he said he needed to work on him.  
I needed coffee before I had anymore morning realizations. Walking into the kitchen I spot donuts from my favorite donut shop sitting on the counter next to a pot of freshly brewed hot coffee. Yongguk was sitting at the breakfast table with a pen and notepad, and by the looks of it cold coffee by his side.  
“good morning” I say as I poured coffee into my mug and adding sweet cream. I grabbed a donut or two off the counter and joined him. I wait a few seconds before biting the blueberry vanilla glazed donut, he still hasn’t spoken.  
“thanks for getting donuts and making coffee” I say to start the conversation.  
“you’re welcome babe” he says with out thinking, but I roll my eyes.  
“what are you writing down?” I ask curiously.  
“im listing things we each own that don’t need to involved in the divorce… unless you changed your mind about getting a divorce..” he stated a little too hopeful.  
“ no I think its best for both of us to do this.” I admit.  
“ well we each have our own bank accounts that have what we earned from work, so we can keep those separate. Our savings we can divide and close that account… do you wan to keep the house or how are we going to do this?” he questioned.  
“you can keep the house, this gives me an opportunity to move closer to my work. It also helps me gain a little of my independence back, I mean you paid the deposit and signed the mortgage so its technically yours.” I said truthfully.  
“ill call a lawyer to get the documents started, since we are being civil with this it should go rather quickly.” He clearly expressed.  
“that is fine ill use this weekend to pack and store my belongings.” I added, “anything you would want to keep?” I offered.  
“im not going to take anything you worked hard for you deserve it, you deserved better..” he voiced.  
I finished my coffee and donuts without responding. After a few minutes I got up from the table, placed my coffee cup in sink and looked around our home. This is it we are over and I am walking away from this place. I didn’t let my emotions show as I looked around remembering all our fond memories. I went to the bathroom and showered, got ready for the day with my classic black leggings, charcoal gray hoodie and converse. I used the rest of the day to pack my clothes and belongings into my bags and place bigger items storage totes. Wow, 9 years worth of things packed in one day.. guess the positive of all this is: I am a simple kind of woman, no designer brands, no luxury closet, no piles upon piles of shoes.  
At the end of the day I had 3 large duffle bags of clothes, 12 storage totes full of books, photo albums, small figurines I picked up here and there, and all my belongings. Yongguk left mid day because he couldn’t stand to see me packing up my life, who knew this was a lot harder for him than me when he was the reason it all happen. I messaged the twins and asked them to breakfast, I asked them to meet me at the café that was a small walking distance from me. They of course would drive their car to meet me. Would my belongings fit in their car, may two or three trips to move everything. We shall see the outcome. I changed my clothes for bed, did my face care routine and brushed my teeth. Hopefully sleep would welcome me tonight, I thought as I laid in the middle of the guest bed. Sleep came easy after an exhausting day of packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to me! i wasnt planning on posting a chapter but here it is!!


	3. Chapter 3

I needed get out of Yongguk’s house so I left to meet the twins, I grabbed my phone and connected my Bluetooth ear buds so I could start my favorite alternative rock playlist. Walking to the café at 8 am on a Sunday morning was rather refreshing there was a pre-autumn chill in the air, I wore my gray leggings and long sleeve mid thigh black dress with my black zip up sweater and black cherry converse, wedding ring gone. As I was enjoying the music I ignored my surroundings which was a bad habit I always had, had I paid attention I would have been aware I was being watched.  
I walked into the café a little over 15 minutes and got a table for three of us, the waitress dropped off menus and I told her I was waiting for some friends. I ordered our usual caramel lattes, and almond croissants and waited. right at 8:30 am the bickering twins walked into the café.  
“all you had to do was hold the door for me that’s all I asked!” mi-kyong exclaimed.  
“well did you want to get in a freezing car or not! I had to start the car and let it warm up!” mi-young retorted. I swear the bicker about everything and anything. But working with them for 4 years I got used to it and even joined in on the nonsense.  
“eonnies over here!” I try to get there attention.  
“ji-ah hey babe!”  
“ji hi sweetie!” the twin both greeted me, being younger than them automatically made me their baby.  
“I already ordered our drinks and a snack but I haven’t really looked at the menu.” I tell them.  
We sat in silence looking at the menu, I’m in the mood for pancakes.. banana pancakes to be exact. The twins being twins ordered the same scrambled egg whites with tomatoes and spinach. The waitress came back to get our food order while we drank our lattes and eat our pastries. Mi-young started the conversation by telling me how they went to the mall the day before and Mi-kyoung embarrassed her in from of some cute guy and his group of friends. Mi-kyoung continued telling me how she got the cute guys phone number and is scared to text him.  
“so I have some news to share..” I started to tell the twins.  
“you’re pregnant!” “you’re finally moving from this neighborhood!” they both yelled different responses, but both faces showed excitement.  
It was all a little too overwhelming. I teared up a little and they immediately tried to comfort me but I reassured them I was fine. I need to get this over with so I can move out and move on. Weirdly I thought I would be more emotional than this but I guess when you are mentally drowned there’s no emotions left to feel.  
“no im not pregnant…but I will be moving out of this neighbor….. I’m trying to subtly ask if I can move in with the two of you?” I got straight to the point.  
“sure, you can have the guest room. Is it safe to ask why?” Mi-young asked.  
“yeah I mean I planned on telling you the whole story anyway, lets enjoy breakfast first.” I responded as I smiled, I gave myself a little time. As if on queue the waitress reached the table with our food. With no room to talk we all started to eat and enjoyed the food, occasionally taking bites of each others food. After finishing our food we sat in a comfortable silence. Until I realized it was time to get on with the story. I cleared my throat to get their attention.  
“Friday was our 9 year anniversary and we had made plans. We went to dinner, went for a walk, we went home and actually had sex you know its been weeks since we were last intimate. Any way afterward we went to sleep, but after a while I think he got out of bed. Ill just get straight the point! He was on the phone with another woman. I asked him how long the affair had been going on and he said 6 months. So it was a mutual decision to get a divorce and he is keeping the house since his name is on the mortgage. And ill be moving out. Its better this way I can be closer to work and you two. It sucks given the circumstances but im trying to be positive.” I finish my straight to the point rant.  
“what a jerk! How dare he?!” “that fucking bastard! Where is he?!” the twins were livid.  
“I honestly feel numb about the whole thing, I know he was starting to be unhappy, at least I can say I tried to make it work. But I still love him as a person im just not in love with him anymore. So I let him go. Im not going force things to work when he would be miserable.” I tried to reason.  
“you are still always putting him first! What about you?!” Mi-kyoung retorted.  
“what about me, I need to move on and focus on me. I know you both worry but ill be with you two now so everything will be ok. We aren’t fighting over who gets what. I am going to be moving out with my belongings he is keeping his, the only thing we are working on together is splitting our savings and dissolving that account. Emotionally ill be traumatized by this and not want to date again so I’ll focus on me. Thankfully we didn’t have a kid to drag through this. But maybe if we did this wouldn’t be happening.” I sadly admitted looking down.  
“we will be by your side through everything.” Mi-kyoung reassured.  
“so when are you moving in?” Mi-young added excitedly.  
“today if that’s fine with you? I spent yesterday packing so I am all ready to go.” I inform them.  
“do we need to help you move?” Mi-young asked in a whiny tone.  
“I only have 3 bags that has my clothes the rest of my stuff are already packed in storage totes. There is only 12 that need to be moved, would it be ok to put in your storage? Or should I rent one?” I asked  
“no no you are not spend money on a storage we have more than enough room in the storage for your stuff don’t be silly babe.” Mi-kyoung expressed.  
“you two are the most amazing friends anyone could have.” I made known.  
“oh we know!” the twins said at the same time.  
“I’ll pay a third of the rent! And anything else you need me to, just because of what Im going through doesn’t mean I cant help.” I uttered.  
“ when you are moved in we’ll talk about that ok babe, right now lets get out of here and get you away from this place.” Mi-kyoung voiced.  
I smiled at my best friends and found relief. I paid the bill and we walked outside the café to the SUV (sport utility vehicle) the twins shared even they arguably called it a car. As I was getting in the back seat i thought I saw a man retreat into the alley way. Must have been my imagination. The short drive to my old home was rather quiet, normally we had car karaoke no matter how short the distance . reaching the house we parked as close as we could so carrying the storage totes wont be a hassle, we got out of the car and we all had somber expression.  
I was dreading this moment but I unlocked the door and we stepped in. The house usually loud with music and laughter, but today it was rather quiet and already seemed empty and lifeless. We passed the sitting room and kitchen, passed the dinning room, we moved towards the hall. I had already taken down the pictures of us and pictures of myself from our vacation. The walls were now bare. Our shared bedroom was to the right, we ignored it since I had been sleeping in the guest room the past two nights. Our shared office was the middle room but again we ignored since I had already packed my belongings. We didn’t pay attention to the office but Yongguk was sitting in his chair staring at the desk, divorce agreement staring back. We didn’t speak as we entered the guest room, everything that needed to be moved was piled against the closet. The twins finally showed emotions and both began to silently cry. Our marriage to them had been a goal they both wanted to achieve. Yongguk and myself were the perfect healthy marriage anyone could want with good communication and great support for one another. Now the reality of the situation had finally set in. I couldn’t help but shed a few tears also.  
“I think if we put the seats down in the back seat we can make most if the stuff fit and whats left we can tie down to the top of the car. That way we don’t have to make more than one trip. I could sit on Kyoungie eonnie’s lap” I suggested.  
“I love you and your curvy ass but do you think we can make it to our house with you on my lap?” Mi-kyoung asked seriously.  
“ wow Kyoungie, jiah is thinner than you!” Mi-young responded rather fast.  
“we can make it its only a 15 minute drive, I told you I don’t want to make multiple trips.” I tried to reason, and my best pouty look knowing it would work.  
“ok fine you can sit on my lap! You always use that innocent face to get what you want!” Mi-kyoung exclaimed.  
We started to move the storage totes to the car, after 30 minutes we were half way through loading them when Yongguk came out of the office. He looked rather worn down, he had bags under his eyes and walked sluggishly, he still hadn’t changed out of his pajamas. He came to a stop by the guest room door where me and the twins were getting three of the last six totes. He just stared at us.  
“did you need something?!” questioned Mi-young rudely.  
“we are in the middle of moving and you’re blocking the way!” added Mi-kyoung.  
“noonas how are you ladies doing?” he asked shyly.  
“we don’t have time to stand around and talk Yongguk! We are busing moving your WIFE out of your house!” Mi-kyoung yelled.  
“just take these out to the car I’ll be behind you guys. I promise this will only take a minute.” I calmly added to relieve the tension. The twins walk passed him with out glancing at him and made their way to the car to give us a few seconds of privacy.  
“sorry about them you know how over protective and blunt they can be.” I said cautiously.  
“I guess you told them..” he started to say.  
“ I only told them what they needed to know but I explained how we both felt about this. I didn’t reveal any names..” I reassured.  
“I met with our lawyer and all the paperwork is prepared, all we have to do is review it and sign in front of our witness which can be our lawyer. And turn it into the judge for his signature and it will be filed and our divorce will be finalized after 30 days.. is 8:30 a.m. a good time to meet tomorrow?” he informed and asked me.  
“That time is fine with me , we just need to make it fast I can only take an hour off of work.” I tell him.  
“you know you could have waited to move until everything was finalized.” Yongguk truthfully admitted.  
“no its best I get out of the way now, we need to focus on our selves and stop trying to pretend everything is going to be ok” I honestly responded.  
He put his head down and walked back to the office but didn’t shut the door. I took a few seconds to catch my breath and shake off the nerves. By then the twins were walking back in looking rather heated and ready to fight anyone who looked at them wrong. I felt some sort of sympathy for Yongguk.  
“these are the last three!” I announced.  
We walked to the car and made sure everything was secure. Lastly my three bags of clothes were placed in the car. I asked the twins to give me a few minutes to double check everything. I walked through the house trying to hold my emotions in check but eventually the tears started flowing. I loved this home, we made it ours, it was my safe place. I never thought this could happen and it did, memories were everywhere I looked. I needed to get away. I walked to the office and saw Yongguk at his desk, staring at a picture of us from our first marriage anniversary, he was crying. I always hated to see him sad and crying, my reflex was to cry with him and comfort him. But not this time. I walked toward him and placed my keys on his desk. He looked at me through teary eyes, I didn’t know what to say. I wasn’t going to change my mind because he now feels bad about cheating, he should have felt bad at the beginning. I turned to walk away but grabbed my arm and crushed my body to his in a tight hug. I couldn’t hug him back, I used all my strength to hold myself back.  
“please give me another chance…”he softly whispered in my ear.  
“I can’t, you know I can’t. you made the choice to cheat, I made the choice to leave. I am putting me first and making decisions for me. I loved you and always have. Im just not in love with you, you betrayed my trust. I have always been honest and real with you, I never looked at another man. I have always been loyal to you and supported whatever you wanted to do in life. You were the only one for me. I never regretted marrying you at a young age… im sorry my love wasn’t enough…” I finally said what I needed to say. He let me go, and I knew from that moment there was no turning around. I walked out of that house and didn’t look back. I walked to the car and crawled on Kyoungie eonnies lap , no one said a word. Mi-young nodded her head at me and I weakly smiled. Mi-kyoung wrapped her arms around me and I started to cry. I cried from the pain of leaving him, I cried from the scared feeling inside of me that I was making a mistake. I cried because my best friends that are like sisters to me supported my decisions and comforted me.  
We got to their house twenty minutes later. Unloaded the storage totes into the storage which took a lot more bickering and a lot more time. We unpacked some of my belongings in the guestroom and managed to sort all of my clothes and shoes. I was officially moved from one house and into another. I felt stronger already. Things were changing for me now. We each took turns showering to rid our bodies of sweat from “heavy labor”. We were all exhausted so we ordered pizza and cheese bread, put on a movie from Netflix and relaxed the rest of the evening. After the movie was over we decided to go to sleep. The twins walked me to my new room, each hugged me and said goodnight. I turned off the lights and noticed another shadow across the street, again disappearing into the alley again. Must be the stress. I paid no attention to it.  
Across the street in the alley way was a scouter, a scouter was someone who looked at a woman’s looks and living situations making sure they were good looking and no one in particular would miss them. The scouters then planned kidnappings and sold them to various buyers in the underground. Mafia leaders, mafia members, gang members and even political figures bought these women, they would be bought for different reasons. Right now one scouter in particular was taking down Jiah’s description, and home location. He spotted her this morning while she was walking alone, something about her intrigued him, he was sure he could get a good price for someone like her. Why would someone like her walk alone so early in the morning in a bad neighborhood. Didn’t she know or care that young women like herself were being abducted and sold. She must not pay attention to the news or pay attention to her surrounds at all. This was going to take some strategic planning, he was hoping it would be fast and no one got hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little longer of a chapter, hope it was enjoyable!


	4. Chapter 4

I got up early feeling energized. I emailed my supervisor the previous evening about this mornings meeting. She agreed to give me two hours off instead of one. She called me shortly after I got up just to confirm the time and ask if everything was fine. I reassured her I was fine and didn’t need more time. I got up showered and picked out my clothes, I picked a casual outfit since I would be going into work after signing away my marriage. I chose dark wash denim skinny jeans, a light gray long sleeve shirt with my black flats. I put my hair in a messy bun, managed some eyeshadow and eyeliner. Today I had to carry my messenger bag I had work documents, my wallet, phone and random things. I chose to put my wedding ring which was a white gold band with a row of small black diamond and a row of white diamonds on top with a one carat diamond in the center in one of the small pockets. I loved that ring, it was a gift that Yongguk gave to me after three years, our first wedding rings were simple silver bands that matched. After saving money I got him a dark silver band with a row of black diamonds, our rings complimented each other, like we had.   
The twins were leaving for work the same time I was leaving to meet the lawyer and Yongguk. They each had coffee in a travel mug and prepared one for me with my favorite sweet cream. They had went to the grocery market to stock up on my favorites while I was unpacking my clothes yesterday. The had also prepared lunch boxes to have during our lunch break, they would be taking mine to work so I can go straight there instead of coming back to grab it.   
“are you sure you don’t want us to drop you off?” Mi-young offered.  
“no its fine ill take the bus, it’ll only be a twenty minute trip there and 45 minutes to work. Ill have enough time.” I reasoned and reassured as I was getting my playlist started.  
We all left the house together. They got in the car and drove off, I walked to the bus stop. I had that awkward feeling of being watched, I brushed it off and made it to the bus stop in record time. I only had to wait five minutes for the bus to arrive. I found a seat in the back and tuned out the world as I got lost in the book I was reading. I arrived a little over twenty minutes later, it was now 8:20am. I received a text message from Yongguk telling me he would be arriving shortly and the lawyer is inside the court building preparing the documents to be signed. I sat on a bench and waited, my mind kept wondering back to the promises we made to one another. Dreams can’t last forever I guess, after today there is 29 days till I no longer have to keep in contact with him. I need to change my number, that is the first thing im going to do as soon as I reach 30 days. I put my book away and bring out my journal to start writing out a to do list when I hear my name being called.   
“Bang Ji-ah!” Yongguk waves at me. He really thinks now is an appropriate time to call me by my name with his surname. I wish I could smack him, he really don’t get it does he. I start putting things back in my messenger bag and stopping the music on my phone.  
“You can call me Kwon Ji-ah” I say with a little too much attitude.  
“sorry I didn’t think about it, im still trying to adjust to everything” he apologized.  
“after today the only contact I want from you is information pertaining to the divorce. It’s going to be awkward if you keep trying to be friends after this. Did you ever take a moment to think about anyone other than yourself?” I ask him in all seriousness.  
“no I didn’t think about how this would turn out, I didn’t mean for it to happen and I can’t take it back..” he reasoned. When he was going to continue talking his phone notification went off. “our lawyer is ready for us.” He announced.  
He motioned for me to follow him. I didn’t like the idea of walking side by side with him, I walked behind him. He kept looking back and checking to see if I was following him. Of course im going to go in and sign these papers, im not going to stop now and hide to stay in a forgotten marriage I thought to my self. We silently made our way into the lobby of the building. Our lawyer a man a little order than us called Yongguk’s name.   
“hello, you must Bang Jiah-ssi. My name is Kang Do-hyun.” He said as he held his hand out for a hand shake.  
“hello, I prefer Kwon Ji-ah.” I corrected shaking his hand.  
“my apologies I didn’t mean to offend you.” He said has he bowed.  
“that’s fine its going to get some getting used to.” I say with a small smile, don’t let your pride get in the way of this I remind myself.  
“I reserved this conference room for our use.” He says as he leads us into the empty room.  
We take seats opposite of each other, with our lawyer at the head of the table. He starts by taking out a stack of documents and hands us a pen each. He then took out a recording device to record the meeting, I look at Yongguk and he was staring back at me, the expression he was giving me is one that ask are you sure. I know him better than he knows himself, I nod my head yes and he nods back acknowledging my answer. Lawyer Kang pressed record and began.  
“ok lets get started ill be explaining the terms and there are red and blue tabs indicating where you sign, you can ask me questions along the way. I know you have to work today Ji-ah , this wont take long sine everything was pre discussed between the two of you.” Lawyer Kang explains.  
“The terms of this divorce state that the decision for divorce was mutual, under the circumstances of irreconcilable differences. The home you both resided in is under the name of Bang Yongguk, he will keep the house in his name and permanently reside there. Kwon Ji-ah has agreed to move out of said house which was done yesterday. Both parties have separate bank accounts which they will respectively keep, due to both parties personal jobs deposit payroll there. Both parties have already separated personal and shared belongings again in mutual decisions. The only account brought in to question is a shared savings account that will be evenly split between both parties and dissolved, pending until the end of thirty days. It also has to go on record there are no children involved. Any other matters you would like to add?” Lawyer Kang states in a professional matter.   
“I would like to add the divorce agreement that I want to legally switch my surname back to Kwon.” I confess.   
Lawyer Kang looks at me calmly, “ that has been added from my first meeting with Bang Yongguk-ssi, he added that in the terms.” He informs me. I only nodded my head, at least he was thoughtful.  
“if that’s all you can sign where the tabs are, red for Ms.Kwon-ssi and blue for Mr.Bang-ssi.” Lawyer Kang instructs.  
He hands me the documents and I sign the designated areas after I get done with my part I hand it back to Lawyer Kang and he signs next to my final signature. He hands the papers to Yongguk and he starts sign. I check my phone for any messages. The only text I got was from Mi-kyoung and it read “your eonnies love you!”. I smiled at the message but didn’t reply since our Lawyer was signing by Yongguks final signature.   
“we are done with this portion of the petition, I will be submitting the documents with the records to the court office, after thirty days you will both receive a call from my offices to come in and get your letters of it being approved and finalized. At that time the bank will also be dissolving the savings account after the approval date the separated funds will be deposited into your personal accounts.” Lawyer Kang says with finality.  
We both bowed to Lawyer Kang in appreciation and followed him out of the conference room. The meeting only took thirty minutes, so everything was timed just perfect. We walked out of the building and I remembered I was going to give Yongguk the ring back. I took the ring out of the pocket I kept it in and turned to him.  
“Here is your ring.. I felt that maybe you wanted it back. I have no need for it now.” I tell him, noticing he is still wearing his.  
“keep it, it was a gift for you.” He responds.  
I don’t want to keep it but I can’t bring myself to say it out loud. I just nod my head. Stupid me.. ill just lock it way somewhere I decide.  
“thank you arranging everything. And getting everything done this quick, I know it must have caused a lot of stress. Well I need to get to the bus stop I have to get to work.” I tell Yongguk.   
I turned and walked in the direction of the bus stop. I waited just about ten minutes before the right bus came. I put on my ear buds and played my playlist, the words of the song flowing.  
“I can't stand the way you always lead me on  
I follow blindly right behind you and I still get lost  
You never look and check to see  
If maybe I'm ok”  
I close my eyes for a few minutes. Its fresh start everything will be ok. I get to work at ten. I put my uniform shirt on and go to my classroom. When I get there my supervisor was reading a book for our circle time. I wait to enter until she is finished. I walk in to my classroom and hear happy shouts from my students, my children, the reasons I teach and importantly the medicine I need to move on. We continue the day with out usual routines.   
At the end of the day I ride home with the twins. We get home and get changed in to pajamas and make dinner, after dinner we each get comfortable and enjoy random shows on TV. We eventually go to our rooms and sleep, we have a busy work week a head of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song lyrics from the band shallow side song title try to fight it.


	5. Chapter 5

The past three weeks have gone by so fast and days have been flowing by smoothly, everything at work is great, living with the twins is perfect, I even gotten a message from our lawyer’s office that everything was on track with the finalization of the divorce petition. Only one week left before it was completely over. I still little emotional episodes but they didn’t last long. I knew it was going to be hard but I need to be stronger than before. I mean 29 is not a bad age, I could probably date again after a few months but I don’t think I would want to get married again. Bang Yongguk ruined my perceptions of marriage. But I partly blame myself too, I mean I must have done something wrong I just don’t know what. Maybe I should think too much on it right now. I get back to getting ready for work, it is a Monday and Mondays seem to drag on forever. Only this week left then our school is closed of a week long break. The twins are going on a seven day cruise with their parents, I on the other hand will be home alone. They asked me to tag along but I didn’t want to spend so much money plus adding myself on would be a little more expensive then the discounts they got for buying their tickets a year in advance. It would be me, a book and quality alone time. That reminds me I need to go to the bookstore after dinner, I have been needing some new books. I prefer the old fashion hardcover books than reading an e-book.

We get our lunch together since we all have the opening shift. We were in our break room warming up left over pizza and getting plates for salad that we had from our Sunday binge watching Disney movies the night before. I was checking phone messages while we were gathered around the table. 

Lawyer Kang “Please come to my offices Monday morning at 8:00 am to receive your copy of the finalized papers and statements from the bank for the deposited funds to your account.” The message read. Only a week left, seven days.. wow it went by so fast. I wonder did he get the same message? Nope don’t start to worry about him, keep your feelings in check..i think to myself.

“Honey your pizza is gonna get cold” Mi-young tries to get my attention.   
“sorry our lawyer sent a message about meeting Monday morning and I got lost in thought.” I admit.  
“wow its already been thirty days..”Mi-kyoung says like she had read my mind.  
“yeah I know it feels weird” I don’t know how to explain the feeling or emotion I feel.  
“sorry we will be going on vacation and leaving you alone for ten days. I wish we could stay so you don’t have to be alone, but we passed the date for refunds.” Mi-kyoung voiced.  
“No! don’t feel that way you both have already done so much! Plus you deserve your vacation.” I pleaded and smile at them.  
We start to eat our food when I remember I wanted to go to the book store. The closest one is at a mall a few miles from our home. So I could probably ride the bus if they don’t want to go.  
“after dinner tonight I was wanting to go to the mall, I want to visit the bookstore there.” I tell them.  
“we should all go! We need to get a few last minute items for our trip” Mi-young says excitedly.  
“we could just go home after work get changed and have dinner at the food court there? It’s a Monday so I don’t think it will be that busy.” Mi-kyoung adds.

We all agree on the plan and get back to our lunch and random discussions. After work we drive home listening to random songs and singing along to each one. It feels good to be so carefree and enjoying the moments. Things are looking better I think to myself. We arrive home and go to our rooms to change, we shouldn’t take more than thirty minutes. After five minutes I already hear the bickering about “that was my shirt!” “you gave it to me because it didn’t fit you!”. Im standing in front of my closet wondering what to wear. I need to get my confidence back say aloud. I get out my blacked ripped skinny jeans with my over sized red flannel shirt and my black converse since we will be doing a lot of walking. I brush out my waves and put a black knit beanie on, I look at myself in the mirror. I’m missing something I think, I touch up my light make up and head to the twins makeup vanity to look for their signature drop dead red shade of lipstick. Im feeling confident, I walk out to the living room area to wait for the twins, I make sure I have my cards in my wallet, and I have my phone. I wont need a purse since my outfit doesn’t need one. 

I take a seat on the sectional and start reading the news on my phone while I wait. I scroll past some articles until I see an article about a murder, my curiosity is piqued. Apparently the gang “BTS” had committed a murder the previous night near my old home. The police can’t find evidence to track who they are, according to the reports there are seven of them. Each member has a difference signature and a different style of killing. At this crime a 7J was written in blood on the wall, just like the last 4 and with each one they were more messy and violent. This is the tenth crime just this month, their crimes range from murder, extortion, robbery, and drugs. The article continues to explain that no one has a description on what they look like, or if they work for a higher chain of command or are they group with their own leader. I got the chills reading this article, there has to be more information. I see pictures of the crime scene and they are graphic. It’s the stuff nightmares are made of. 

By the time I get done reading I don’t feel confident anymore, I feel dread. Well at least I moved out of that neighborhood. The twins are walking out of their rooms when I look up. They stop in their tracks and look at me. I see adoration in their eyes.  
“where did you come from beautiful?” Mi-young says.  
“You come here often?” Mi-kyoung adds.  
“stop it!” I yell blushing and try to hide. “you guys are more beautiful than I could ever be! Let’s go!” I added to my previous statement.  
We leave the house and pile into the car. They ask me what kind of books I am looking for, I tell them anything I find interesting enough to take up the vacation. They tell me they need some last minute outfits and a formal dresses for dinner on the cruise. We decide we will split up for an hour and meet at the food court. After the food court we will go to the formal dress store. It was a good 15 minute drive to the store. It took so long because of the after work rush. 

We parked by the main entrance, got out of the car and walked toward the entrance. The mall seemed moderately busy for a Monday evening. We went our separate ways I went the direction of the bookstore and they went to their favorite clothing store. I passed several clothing stores and shoe stores. I was passing the music store when I heard male laughter behind me. I glanced behind me very briefly and I was stunned. There were seven handsome men around the same age group were walking behind me, each had varying facial piercings and arms covered in tattoos of different designs. They gave off a powerful aura, the dominance came off of them in waves, they were clearly dangerous. 

They made me feel nervous, my intuition told me to get far away from them. Luckily I made it to bookstore and went to a random section to calm down. I gave myself a few moments then I started browsing the shelves, I guess I hid in the astronomy section of the book store. I thought I might as well look for a few books from this section. After twenty minutes of browsing I picked up two books both on the mythology of stars. I went to the front of the store where they displayed blank journals and stationary. I needed a new journal, and pack of pens. I check my phone for the time and I have at least twenty minutes before we have to meet for dinner. I look at some stationary for work, I found a deep teal colored journal and some pens. I start to make my way to the cashier when I hear laughter again, the same group of men are sitting in front of the bookstore but there are only six. I look away from them and continue to the cashier where I see one of the guys purchasing a book. Even from behind he looks intimidating he is tall, broad shoulders, dressed in all black like the rest. The cashier looks nervous and is a stuttering mess. She finishes the transactions and he gives a small smirk showing dimples and leaves to walk out of the store. Since its my turn in line I walk up to the counter and place my items down. The cashier takes a few deep breaths before she smiles at me and ask if I found everything I was looking for. After light conversation I leave with my items and decide to take my time walking to the food court area. 

I walk by the music store and see the seven of them are browsing in there, one of them looks up as I glance in the store. We make eye contact, his stare stops me in my tracks. His eyes seem to have a darkness in them, his stare is a cold one as he clenches his jaw I can see his perfect jawline. Who is this man? I wonder, his fierce stare makes me glance down missing his smirk. I walk away a little faster than I intend to, I get to the food court within 5 minutes. I look at the food options as I wait to distract myself. I decide ill go with a bibimbap since we had a heavy lunch with pizza, plus the little scare I gave myself made me lose my appetite. The twins arrive within five minutes both carrying bags looking rather pleased with their purchases. We order our food and find seats as we wait for our order to be ready. We make small talk about our items, to distract myself from my encounter from earlier ask about the formal dresses they hope to find. We get our order and don’t really spend time talking as we eat. We get done eating and return our dishes and trays as we make our way to the dress store. 

The twins take turns trying on dresses they chose, to get in on the fun I pick a dress to try on. It’s a dress I would never purchase because I would have no where to wear it to and plus the cost is half of my take home pay. The dress I chose had white lace off the shoulder top with a mermaid silhouette dress that was dark blue in color. The top of the dress showed too much cleavage for my liking, one wrong move and my breast would pop out, the mermaid silhouette portion of the dress was tight fitted and fit like a glove it showed my assets, but my favorite part of that dress was the lace train that made out the back art of the dress, it was designed to show the delicate lace when walking. It was beautiful, the twins were in awe and so was I. This dress showed my body shape and I was loving it, it made me appreciate my body. While the twins were changing I was standing on a small raised platform looking in the mirror I was slowly turning around to get a glimpse of the back of the dress, when I see a familiar figures standing at the entry way of the store. All seven were staring at me in this dress, amusement and appreciation evident on their face. I make eye contact with the same one as before in the music store, he nods at me and walks off, the others calling his name as they try to catch up to him I hear a faint “Jay”. I stand there stunned, when I was going to get down and get changed the twins come out in their final dresses. Both wearing light pink dresses one a halter dress with a full skirt and the other dress a strapless dress with a full skirt as well. We all take turns taking pictures and posing in the dresses. Its been a long time since I fun like this, after a while we all get changed back into our regular clothes. I spot a simple black off the shoulder sweater dress and follow the twins to the cashier to pay for our dresses. We walk back through the mall and out to the parking area. We get back in the car and drive the direction of our home. When we get home we put the bags in our rooms and get comfortable. We all lounge on the sectional couch talking about the week to come. I still cant get over the look on the guys face, “Jay” or whatever his name is, doubt ill ever see him again I think to myself. 

As we are leaving the house Tuesday morning I take out my phone to scroll the news again I see another article pertaining to “BTS”. I read it on the drive to work, this time the news outlet labeled it gang activity due to the multiple deaths that occurred, they described it as a gang related altercation that ended badly, the “rival” gang all killed. The reporter claims there was proof as who committed the crime seeing as “BTS” was written in blood on the wall with all seven signatures under it. All seven members were there, all seven committed the murders. What scared me was the location of the incident occurred a few blocks from the mall we were at the evening before. I had to shake off the feeling that overwhelmed me. We got to work and went about our day. 

The rest of the week went by so fast. There was nothing more in the news all week, not that I was looking. It was now Saturday morning, the twins were all packed and waiting for their taxi to drive them to the airport where they will fly to Tokyo where they will get on the cruise ship. They say their goodbyes and make them as dramatic as possible. Its only ten days I remind them. All I plan on doing is staying in my soft warm bed and reading my book, maybe I’ll occasionally write some random thoughts in my journal. After they leave I sit there with my coffee and a muffin, we picked up at the bakery on our way home last night. This weekend is going to be filled with staying in pajamas, relaxation and surviving off ramen. Since Monday is going to a busy filled day meeting with the lawyer, getting my number changed, getting bank information updated and changed, getting hospital records changed. I won’t think of any of that now as I get lost in the myth of the Andromeda constellation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was trying to post this chapter yesterday but i couldn't fit it in my schedule due to my university classes plus work.. but here it is.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning… I woke up to my alarm going off, I needed to start getting ready for today. I started playing a playlist to motivate me and get me hyped, I also made a pot of coffee so that after I shower it would be ready. I showered, towel dried my hair, put on my strapless bra and strapless undershirt with a pair of sheer black tights and some plain black legging shorts to wear under my new black sweater dress. I decided to do my hair in a low messy bun. After getting dress I did my make up, I was going for more of a natural look with some dramatic eyeliner and of course I decide to go with a deep mulberry shade of lipstick. I go to Mi-kyoung’s closet and take her black combat boots she hardly wears. I think I look good, I feel like a new person. I go back to my room and get my messenger bag, I make sure my wallet is there. I put my new journal, pens, and one of my books in my bag. I look through my important documents to see what would be required for me to change my information at the bank and other places I planned to visit, I decide to take most of them so I would have to delay anything. I place my beloved wireless ear buds and my phone and a portable charger in my bag also. Finally, I walk into the kitchen and get my insulated travel mug fill it with cream and coffee. I have an hour left before our meeting time, so I decide I need to leave the house now so with my bag and coffee I turn off the coffee machine and lock the door to the house. I make my way to the bus stop, but stop at the bakery between our home and the bus stop to grab something small for my breakfast. It wasn’t very busy yet but the morning rush will soon drag in. I was craving something sweet which is not normally what I would want in the morning, but that doesn’t stop me from ordering a pumpkin walnut crunch bagel with honey almond cream cheese. After I paid and got my order I walked out of the bakery and towards the bus stop. I sat on the bench and turned on my ear buds and started my music, music helps the overwhelming thoughts that sometime creep up on me. The bus comes right on time, I get on and find an empty seat near the back of the bus. A few seats in front of me I see a mother and her baby, the mother is holding and cuddling her baby to keep her calm, the baby smiles lovingly at her mother it’s a lovely sight to see. It hits a nerve and tears come to my eyes, I look down and take a deep breath. It ok its for the best I remind myself, I take out my food to start eating and distract myself from the lovely scene in front of me. It should be about thirty minutes to get to the Lawyers Office, so I listen to the songs playing and finish my food. 

“Wait, did you ever take a moment just to think  
About anyone, anyone other than yourself?  
Give me back the love I wasted now”

it’s a few minutes past 8:00am when I get off the bus, the Monday morning rush held up traffic. I walk in to the building to the receptionists desk and tell her I have an appointment with Lawyer Kang. She directs me to his office, I knocked on the door when I heard “you may enter”. I walk in and see they have already started talking, about what I don’t know  
.   
“Sorry I am late, there was so much traffic this morning the bus I was on got held up” I explain and bow to them in apology.  
“Don’t worry its fine we were just talking about things in the news, so you didn’t miss anything.” Lawyer Kang replies.  
I set down opposite of Lawyer Kang and on the left side of Yongguk. I haven’t seen or heard from him in the past 30 days so I was surprised to see him. He hasn’t changed at all still so handsome. Lawyer Kang gets in his professional manner as he puts a folder on his desk. He again gets his voice recorder. He turns on the recorder and says his name, and our names as well then say the date “September 23rd”. He starts talking.

“you both will be receiving a file with the same documentation that states the petition for divorce is here by finalized. The copies will be for your own use and files. Included is a statement from the bank stating the savings account is dissolved and the funds were deposited into your accounts this morning. A bank statement with the deposited information is also included. Ms. Kwon Jiah-ssi your name change has been approved as well that is legal starting today. Any questions?” Lawyer Kang finished.   
“I have no questions.” I say.  
“No questions from me.” Yongguk adds.  
“Please sign here, this is to show you received everything and we are not withholding any information.” Lawyer Kang says and slides a form towards me, then towards Yongguk. After we both signs he stamps it with the time and date and signs it also.   
“That is everything, we are done.” Lawyer Kang says with finality. We both take turns shaking his hands and bow in appreciation.   
“Thank you for everything” I say with gratitude as I grab my packet of papers. I place them in my bag and turn to walk out of the office. I walk toward the entrance and don’t look back, at this point in time I see no need to look back. 

While I was riding the bus I saw a phone store a block away so I decide to go to that location. As I was leaving the front of the building there was a guy standing next to the steps looking at his phone, when I walked past he started to follow me. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts I didn’t think anything of it. He was tall, young looking, had a baby face, but he wore all black and had a determined expression I was more aware of him because he was following me. I knew I was his target because I would walk slower and he would slow down or I would walk faster and he would keep up with me, the closer I got to the store he backed off. I got wrapped up on my mental to do list so the first thing I need to do is change my phone number so I can change that along with my name at a few places today. The phone store isn’t busy only a few customers. A younger males approaches me and ask what I need help with, I tell him a number change, address change and name change. He sits at a desk and makes light conversation as he starts the process. He is a talker I hardly have to respond which is fine with me. And just like that everything is done, he must know what he is doing or he loves technology. He doesn’t try to get me to buy a new phone or any accessories. I say thank you and he smiles extending his hand for me to shake, “Jung Dae-hyun” he says his name with a shy smile. “Kwon Ji-ah” I tell him my name, forgetting he has seen my paperwork. He laughs as we both realizes my mistake.   
“Thank you for you help, and nice to meet you.” I say to him.  
“I’m happy I could help.” He says shyly. Where did the talker go and where did the shyness come from I wonder. He is handsome, I think somewhere in my mind.   
“If you have any questions or need help with your phone here is my card! Feel free to come back if you need to, I’m here through the week!” he says a little too enthusiastically. He hands me his work business card. I look at it and put it safely in my bag.   
“Will do! You were such a big help, ill make this my go to store now.” I tell him. I give him a small wave as I leave the store.

I check the map on my phone to go the bank branch I use, lets get these errands done with so I can go home. The closest one is a ten minute walk. I start walking in that direction I play music again. I’m not familiar with this neighbor hood but I’ll manage. The walk seemed short it was a nice day the weather was perfect, I walked through the entrance and signed in to speak to with a banker. It wasn’t busy so I waited a few moments. I was called and lead to a small glass cubicle. The visit didn’t last long, I told the banker I was there to update information and she gladly helped me. I had all the documentation ready so the process was short. She also showed me the deposit from this morning in the amount of 50 million Korean Won (close to $50,000 US dollars), well I guess that’s the only good thing to come of this. I make a personal savings and have that money all moved to there. When I add more I’ll be able to buy my own home, maybe adopt a child. Lets not think to far ahead and make it through today. I shake her hand in thanks and take my leave I just need to go to the hospital and I’ll be done with today's errands. Maybe after the hospital I’ll get lunch since it was already 10:30. It’ll be a 20 minute bus ride towards the hospital since its on the way home. Our home is 10 minutes from the hospital bus stop plus a 5 minute walk from the bus stop to the actual hospital. I know the neighbor hood from there, so ill be ok.

I wasn’t followed to the bank, bus stop or any where in between but I still couldn’t help but look around. I get off the bus stop by the hospital, and walk the short distance to the entrance. I walk to a service desk and ask who I speak to and I am directed to registration. I signed in to be called, the wait was longer than the other places I visited today, I waited almost am hour. When the secretary called my name she asked what I needed help with I told her I wanted to change my emergency contact, address, name and phone number. She helped me as fast as she could and it was done in thirty minutes. She was a lot less friendly than the other places as well, I still said my thanks and appreciation.

It was closer to lunch now and I was craving sushi, the place I visit with the twins was a short walk away and they had the best shrimp tempura roll and California roll. I could already feel the hunger from all the walking and the light breakfast from this morning. The streets were busy due to the lunch time rush, so everywhere was pretty populated. While was passing some businesses I glanced down the alley way and seen the same guy that was following me this morning, I got a good look at him but he didn’t see me or I hoped he didn’t see me. I knew it was him so I fasted walked the rest of the way to the sushi restaurant . Once inside I tried to hide the distress I felt and put on a smile, I was seated away from a window so I was find. The waitress too my order of water and of course both the shrimp tempura and California rolls. I took out my journal and wrote some thoughts down. I wrote the lyrics of a song that was stuck in my head all day.

“I was just an hourglass  
With fading memories  
I've been going through the motions now  
Hoping to escape  
I've come to terms and I know  
I'm hard to love  
I know I'm hard to love  
Working on it everyday  
Working on it everyday  
It's hard to let me get away, babe”

I write what the words mean to me and why the song is stuck in my head. As soon as I am done the waitress brings out my food. I put my journal and pens away then grab chopsticks and pour soy sauce into the small dish. The food is amazing, it has been a long time I sat and enjoyed a meal alone. It was much needed time for my self. I ate my food slowly enjoying every bite, once I was done the waitress brought me my ticket which I gave her my card to pay for it. Once she brought my card back I finished my water and gathered my belongings. I have yet to send the twins my new number, they wont be able to contact me until they get back anyway. I leave the restraunt to go home now, I can’t wait to change my clothes and take off these boots I think to my self.

Its still early in the afternoon around 1:30 p.m., I was only a few blocks from home the streets are not as busy. While I was walking down the side walk I didn’t pay attention to anything around me, I was grabbed with a hand around my mouth and the other lifting me off the ground and dragged into the alley I was passing. When I tried to kick and scream the hand holding me would tighten. I was thrown into a delivery van where I started to scream for help but the guy that threw me in the van was blocking the door from any escape attempts. I charged at him to try to get out but he hit me immediately knocking me unconscious. When I woke up I had tape over my mouth and my hands and legs both bound with rope. I could see that I was still In back of the van, so I tried to pull against the ropes but they were too tight. After getting a good look around I could see that there were two men in front of the van. The one that threw me in the van and hit me was sitting I the passenger seat and he was talking to the driver. From the side I couldn’t get a good look at him, but he was young looking just like the passenger. I had no clues about the direction we were going or where we were going. I had no emotion to cry just anger that just when my life was looking better I end up kidnapped in the back of a van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i know i said i was gonna post two chapters a week, last week i was preparing for midterms and this week is midterm week so ill try my best to post. sorry if this chapter seems rushed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story so i dont know how to tag correctly here but this chapter has a trigger warning for attempted rape. and violence towards women. i am against domestic violence. this work is fiction.

While in the back of the van I continue to try to yell even with tape over my mouth and start kicking the walls even though my legs are tied.  
“STOP MAKING SO MUCH FUCKING NOISE!” the passenger yells at me.  
“Was all that planning worth it now?” the driver ask the passenger clearly frustrated with me.  
“It was a hassle following her around today but I know we’ll get a good payout over her.” The passenger says. Just then the passengers phone rings. He looks at he name before answering.  
“Hey Himchan. Yeah we got her we are on the way to the warehouse. Make sure the rest are ready for transport. Have Jong-up help you.” He finishes and hangs up the phone. I think about what he means when he says “the rest”..so he/they have been kidnapping women, I need to find a way out at least I know two names..Himchan and Jong-up.  
“Zelo what time do we have to be there?” the driver ask.  
“I told you the plan already how many times do I have to repeat myself Youngjae!” This Zelo responds clearly done with Youngjae.  
I remember there names for later, though I don’t know what to do with this information. I stop yelling and just wait, wait for the van to stop, wait to see what lies ahead, wait to hear anymore information. It just seems like they are driving in circles there are so many turns and stops. I cant see the time but I know a few hours have passed when we arrive to a location. The driver Youngjae and passenger Zelo step out of the van. I can hear faint talking outside but too soon they open the door to the back of the van and I see all four men staring at me expressions ranging from curiousity to amusment. I struggle and fight against them when they try to pull me out. 

“just knock her out again!” Youngjae yells at Zelo. I try to move towards the front of the van to get away from them when Zelo jumps in the back of the van striking me across my cheek. My eyes start to tear up from the pain but I don’t cry or scream, my cheek now has this burning feeling to it, I know a bruise will form there.  
“if you listen and cooperate things will go a lot easier!” Zelo yells at me as he drags me out of the van and starts to drag me along the floor with the other tewo trailing behind us.  
“If you leave any more bruises no one is going to bid on her” Himchan tells Zelo.  
“they’ll bid on her once we get her ready..” Zelo smirks and respond.

I see look around and see Youngjae take my messenger bag out of the front of the van and place it in a duffle bag. I see three more bags lined up. Is that how many women they have kidnaped? Do we each get a bag with our belongings? I ask myself these questions as I look around. I see we are in a small storage warehouse, there are lights overhead to give some light to the inside, I only see one door across the way and a delivery entrance where we drove through other than that there is no way in or out. The inside of the building has common area with a few couches. To the right of the common area is a desk with a laptop and papers cluttered. Next to the desk are a series of computer monitors that show the entire outside and inside of this location, I realize its their security camera system. I notice a small closet in the corner of the room, its visible from all areas of the warehouse. Zelo is dragging me towards that closet. We stop once we get in front of the closet he unlocks it with the key that is hanging by the door. When the door swings opens I hear crying and muffled vioces. He peels the tape off my mouth and drags me into the room.

“Make new friends, even though you’ll probably never see one another again.” Zelo says as he closes the door.  
There three other women in the room, hands and feet both tied up with rope. They all still wore the clothing they seemed to be brought here in but the clothing looked stained and dirty. Two women were on one side sitting next to one another, the third was alone on the opposite of the other two. I slide to an empty spot along the wall next to the woman that was alone. All the women are staring at me with curious looks. 

“Do you know what day it is?” asked the one on my right.  
“its Monday September 23rd.” I respond then ask “how long have you all been here?” looking around at them.  
“yesterday I was brought in, I was walking home from the store.” The one next to me responds to me.  
“I was taken after leaving school Friday.” One across me says.  
“I was out with friends Saturday night and got separated from them, next thing I know I wake up here.” The last one responds. Each one starting to stare off and into quietness. 

Four of us one each day, they must not be planning on kidnapping anymore since they were talking about transporting earlier. I decide not to make any attempts at conversation. It seems like hours have passed, for all I know it could’ve been. Jong-up opens the door and walks to the girl across from me and we watch as he takes the ropes off her hands and helps her up, she only whimpers as he leads her out. A few moments go by when Himchan and Youngjae come in and do the same to the other two in the room, one starts struggling and the other starts screaming. The one screaming gets a quick slap across the face from Himchan and Youngjae picks up the one struggling. I’m alone in the room for a few more moments, when Jong-up comes in and takes off the ropes around my feet, he pulls my arms to stand me up and says “please don’t fight, or struggle..” I just nod my head and walk out with him.

The other three girls are sitting on the floor hands and feet tied again but instead of the clothes they were wearing before they are now wearing thin slips dresses that are mid thigh length and leave the shoulders exposed. The woman that was slapped by Himchan now has a light blue bruise forming on her cheek. The others sitting there with their heads down while zelo stands guard, youngjae and himchan putting the duffle bags from earlier in the van. Jong-up leads me to a small restroom and hands me a slip dress and tells me to change and hand him my clothes when im done. Being curvier than the rest my dress is a little tight, I wish they could give me something else to wear but I’m not going to ask questions and risk getting hit again. I hand him my clothes after I get done, he leads me to the other women and instructs me to sit and tied my feet and hands again. He then puts my clothes in the last duffle bag and tosses it in the back with the others. Now all four men are stand in front of us. Zelo seems to be the one in leadership here, he starts to talk.

“Tonight you are going to be auctioned off, we don’t know who will purchase you but you will be sold to the highest bidder. we are going to transport you to a location shortly, you will be blindfolded and gagged so don’t try anything.” Zelo states with determination in his voice.  
“any belongings and the clothes you had are in those bags they will be given to your new owners when we receive payments.” He continues.  
“once you are purchased what ever happens to you happens, we are not responsible for you.” He continues to explain.  
This is it! This is how my life ends up! Im so mad at myself that my life has taken this turn. Well maybe who ever buys me gives me a chance at death ill take it instead of suffering as a pet for the rest of my life. I think to my self. The other girls start to whimper and sob, why continue to cry they aren’t going to change their mind and let you go, you have seen too much and know their names you are now a liability to them, I want to voice but I hold it in.  
“put them in the van and blindfold them.” Zelo demands.  
The other three each grab a girl and lift her into the van and blindfold them, I again am last. Himchan smirks as he lifts me up and places me in the van, I don’t make eye contact with him as he blindfolds me. I don’t see it but Youngjae gets in the driver seat, Zelo in the passenger seat and Himchan and Jong-up watch us in the back but sit in the back by the doors. All I hear is the van start and the slow movement as we make our way to the “location”. I don’t know what to expect. Or what lies ahead. 

I have no idea of the time or if the sun has set, I know it’s around the time of dinner because I’m feeling hungry and nauseous. I could rely on sounds but the blindfold muffles any sounds so its useless. The only thing we could do is wait until we stopped, I was feeling nervous and uneasy but I didn’t cry like the others. Time seemed to last forever today but we finally stopped. Zelo was giving out commands to his team members but we couldn’t hear them clearly. The ties around my feet were now gone and the blindfold was now coming off as well. It was dark we were parked behind an abandoned building, I could hear the sound of water from somewhere, maybe we were near a pier. If there was a back entrance to this place this is where we were. We were given instructions to line up, while we slowly lined up our “bags” were being unloaded. Each male grabbed a bag, Zelo gave directions for Himchan to follow behind him, we were to line up behind Himchan, Jong-up was the second to last and Youngjae to bring up the rear. No one questioned him we just did as we were told, he opned the door and the reason we lined up was the hallway was narrow. There were various doors down this hallway but all closed I didn’t want to even think about what could be behind them. We stopped by a door and Zelo knocked twice then opene it he ushered us in and told us to wait, we were to be guarded by Youngjae and Jong-up. Zelo and Himchan walked out of the room and we all sat on the floor waiting for what was to come next. 

“let’s go check out what we are up against.” Suggested Youngjae.  
“we cant just leave them alone, what if someone comes in and takes them.” Jong-up said a little unsure.  
“they will be find we’ll only be gone for a few minutes what can go wrong?” Youngjae kept pressuring.  
“okay fine let’s go but make it fast just make sure to close the door.” Jong-up said following him out of the room. Except he didn’t close the door all the way. 

“maybe if we help untie each others hands we can make a run for it!” one of the girls whispered.  
The girl who spoke and the one next to her turned back to back and tried to untie the ropes. Myself and the last girl watched in anticipation, we have no ties on our ankles so we can run out the way we came I realized. While we were watching them struggle with the bonds we didn’t see the unfamiliar man enter the room. He wore black pants, a white shirt and camoflauged jacket, his hair hidden by a black cap. His raspy voice startling us when he began to laugh.

“ladies how you doing this evening?” he asked us, we all looked at one another a silent agreement to stay quiet. Nothing good can come from this, I felt uneasy and knew this was going to turn out bad.  
“who are you here with?” he continues. “sorry for not introducing myself, the name I go by on the streets is flowsik.”  
We still don’t say a word. He takes this as a sign to continue. “I own a gentlemen’s club, would any of you be interested in working for me?” he asks us. Based on our looks I could tell I was the oldest out of the four of us, so I respond.  
“no one is supposed to enter this room, for your safety and ours please leave.” I demand.  
“you think a whore like you can tell me what to do?” he scoffs. “the door was not locked so I took it as an invitation to come in, im sure you ladies would like to leave, am I right? We could walk right out of here” he suggest.  
“I don’t know how things work around here but im sure your supposed to make agreements with whoever is in charge of us.” I say aloud, hating that I am subjecting myself to a piece of property I should have more dignity.  
“well they aren’t here right now.. and you are left alone so I could take you” he says with a dangerous glint in his eye. 

As he starts advancing towards us, we try to huddle closer together and me being the oldest I try to block them as much as I can, I see His black combat boots scrapping against the floor as he gets closer, I start kicking at him. I cant let these girls get more hurt than they have, ill take all the hits, they don’t deserve it. He grabs the ropes around my wrist and pulls me up, and pushed me against the wall with all his force. He used his free hand to slap me across my cheek, the same side Zelo had slapped earlier today. The bruising already had was starting to turn a deeper purple shade thanks to this new blow, I didn’t care about it now. I had to show I wasn’t scared, he looked down at me and I showed my defiance.

“There’s always one like you that has too much pride.” “Sometime it’s better to put you in your place before you get too bold.” He says dangerously close to my face as he still holds my wrist.  
“maybe I’ll just use you as a good fuck” he says with a smirk, as he starts undoing his pants.  
I know there is fear in my eyes and he enjoys it, I start to kick again but he pushes his weight against my body, showing he is a lot stronger than me. The three girls still huddled together look terrified and silently cry.  
“You’re disgusting, you get off on raping defenseless women while others watch!” I scream at him.  
“it helps let the others know what happens when you step out of line” he says with a smile. He lifts up the slip dress I am wearing and tries to rip off my panties. In that moment it all felt real I did the only thing I could think of, I yelled for Jong-up. He is the only one I trusted.  
“JONG-UP HELP!!!!” I screamed as loud as I could. “JONG-UP!!!” 

The other three started yelling for help, but in this world who would help us. The attacker ripped off my underwear just as Youngjae and Jong-up ran into the room with guns drawn.  
“Drop her!” Jong-up yelled. He dropped me as soon as he heard a warning shot fired from Youngjae. When I hit the floor I maneuvered my way to the girls, the guy flowsik turned to face both Jong-up and Youngjae.  
“what the fuck do you think you are doing in here?” Youngjae shouted at the intruder.  
“the door was open. They were alone and needed someone to tend to them” Flowsik said rather cockily. Jong-up wasted no time punching Flowsik in the face a few times, flowsik not being fast enough didn’t see them coming.  
“call zelo now!” Jong-up said to Youngjae as he stood over flowsik. Youngjae wasted no time calling Zelo, Zelo picked up on the first ring.  
“Get back to the room now we have a situation.” Youngjae being vague on the details.  
Zelo and Himchan came back into the designated room to see the four of us huddled together, Flowsik standing against the wall with both Youngjae and Jong-up pointing their guns at him.  
“what happen here!” he shouts.  
“We left the room to check out the competition, we were only gone for five minutes when we heard Ji shouting. I thought I locked the door when we left. ” Youngjae admitted.  
“you weren’t supposed to leave them alone! Because of reasons like this!” he shouted. “put the gun down.” He tells Jong-up.  
“we’ll take flowsik-ssi to the head of the house, im sure there are violations he has committed.” Zelo and Himchan lead Flowsik out of the room.  
“im sorry this has happen to you all.” Youngjae says as he feels guilty. Why is he saying this now when are to be sold off in a few moments facing worse things once we leave their care.  
Jong-up walks over to us and helps me up, and leads me to the other side of the room.  
“are you okay?” he ask concern showing on his face.  
“Just shaken up that’s all, it was scary.” I say, coming to realization that it was all real and happened.  
“why did you yell for me, you could have yelled for youngjae?” Jong-up ask curiously.  
“you’re the only one I trust..” I admit to him.  
“I’m sorry, im so sorry. I shouldn’t be getting attached to you ji-ah noona” he says sadly.

He tries to hug me but I back away still traumatized from earlier events. He only nods and leads me back to the rest. The energy in the room is gloomy. No one says a words or even looks around. Zelo and Himchan come back in the room and tell the other two we are the last set to go up, and that Flowsik is banned from the auction for a few months. The rules were simply don’t touch any of the girls unless they are paid for by the final bidder, he knew the rules but didn’t comply. Apparently he was lucky to get off with a warning, the usual punishment is being beaten and banned.

It was still hard to tell how many minutes or hours went by everything seemed so surreal. There was a knock on the door and Zelo opened it. We heard a faint “your up” and the door closed. Zelo called his members to attention and gave them strict instructions. Himchan and Jong-up were to wait by the cashier with our bags, after we were bought and paid for they would hand our owners our bags. Zelo and Youngjae were to escort us onto the platform and off to the one of the other two. Us women looked at each other sadly. 

“be strong and don’t cry, when you cry you show weakness.” I say to them. All they could do was nod. We were helped up by Youngjae and Zelo, while Jong-up and Himchan collected our bags. Jong-up made eye contact with me and I could tell this was going to be painful for him to watch. We made our way out of our room dreading the moments to come. We reach the main floor of the building we were in, it’s moderately sized room to hold at least 50-75 people. There is a makeshift platform in the center of the room, the platform holds a microphone stand with a microphone. There are couch like seating around the platform it reminds me of a strip club. There is one set of steps going up to the platform and down, Zelo signals the emcee to show he is ready. 

“you first” Zelo tells the girls that was kidnapped first. He leads her up the stairs, a small spotlight from somewhere shines on her.  
“we start the bidding at 25,000,000 won.” The emcee says in to the microphone.  
“25 million” -some one in the crowd shouts.  
“28 million, any one for 28 million” the emcee continues.  
“30 million”-another random shouts  
“any higher” ask the emcee. After no one responds “sold for 30 million!”

Zelo leads her off the stage towards cashier. Himchan bring up the next girl, they are going in order we were taken, I realize. The bidding starts at 25 million won and only goes up to 28 million this time. Soon it’s the third girl’s turn she cries once she gets on the plat form and is barely sold for 22 million, the emcee had to lower the numbers since no one called for the starting 25 million. Finally it was my turn, Zelo leads me by my ropes, I look at the cashier booth to try to look for Jong-up. I don’t see him, I guess he couldn’t handle seeing me auctioned off it was my own fault getting emotionally attached. I can only stare ahead and show no emotion for these monsters.

“our final one for tonight, lets start the bidding at 25 million” the emcee says enthusiastically.  
“30 million”-a shout comes from the back.  
“30 million, anyone else?” he ask.  
“32 million”-another shout from the back.  
“32, can we go any higher”  
“100 million!” comes a loud shout from the right of the stage. The crowd goes quiet, some murmur.  
“100 million! Do we have any challengers…5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Sold to Hitman Bang!” the emcee announces.  
As Zelo was leading me off the platform I whispered to him.  
“who is hitman bang?”  
“Bighit Mafia leader, Father of BTS.. he is a dangerous man, and if he created BTS he is even more dangerous than they are. They learn and trained from him and his mafia..” Zelo whispered to me. 

I felt chills down my spine, why would he want me of all girls here. When we reached the cashier, Mr. Bang’s associate was paying the cashier. We waited until he was done paying and Zelo received all his earnings from tonight which was 170 million won, since he has to pay the establishment a percent of total earnings. He handed the ropes over to Mr. Bangs associate, handed him my duffle bag, bowed and turned to leave. We walked in silence out of the building to a car where Mr. Bang stood. My first instinct was apologize .  
“I’m sorry for making you wait Mr. Bang-ssi.” I said and bowed.

“Get those ropes off of her hands and cover her up, give her some clothes!” he demanded at his driver.  
The driver apologized to me opened my bag and handed me my legging shorts, sweater dress and boots. They looked away to let me get dressed, but I put them on over my slip dress. I gave a small cough to signal I was finished. They both looked at me and Mr. Bang gestured for me to get in the car, I got in and looked around the luxury car. He goes around the other side of the car and gets in. the driver closes his door and gets in to start the car, I could not hear the engine start but we slowly make our way to the next location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i meant to post this yesterday but my WiFi wasnt cooperating and i wanted to edit it before i posted it.  
Also i am a fan of any mentioned artist. im sorry for making flowsik a bad guy. i just needed characters.


	8. Chapter 8

We sat in silence, I knew I wasn’t going to start a conversation with this man who could easily have killed at a moments notice. But I was wrong he started the conversation. 

“have some water” Mr. Bang said offering me a bottle of water. I take it fearful of making any wrong decisions.  
“Thank you” I say to him and give a small bow. I open the water and take a few sips, water never tasted this good, I drank it slow to avoid throwing up.  
“how long has it been since you ate? you must be starving since its way past dinner. “he starts again.  
“the last time I ate was around lunch time.” I inform him.  
“What would you like to eat? it’ll be prepared for you when we reach the house.” He ask showing concern. I’m in shock a man like this instills fear to everyone around him but here he is offering clothes and food to someone like me.   
“maybe some soup I don’t want to force a heavy meal on myself.. Maybe Doenjang Jjigae if that’s alright.” I respond quietly.

He sends a text on his phone to who I don’t know. He looks at me and I look down immediately, I know my place in this world now, after the day I went through I know I cannot challenge these people or even question them.

“you are probably wondering why I bought you for so much compared to the others..” he starts to explain, I just look at him and listen. “ You stood on that platform and faced your future with so much defiance and showed no emotion. You are strong willed and seem very mature plus you fight back, I can tell from the bruises on your wrist and your cheek. You can tell me what happen, Who hit you?” he asked me in serious tone, I know I shouldn’t lie to this man.

“While we were waiting at the auction we were placed in a room and a man came in and started to harass us. So I tried to protect the girls so I yelled at him and kicked him but he slammed against the wall and slapped me across the face and tried to force himself on me. He almost raped me, he ripped off my underwear but our captors came in just in time.” I tear up explaining my ordeal.   
I looked up I finished my explanation and he looked beyond angry.

“a man forced himself on you and thought it was a good idea to hit you!” he said in an angered tone. “who is he?” he asked.  
“he said his name was Flowsik.” I answer him. He opens his phone and presses one number and places it on speaker. Someone picks up after one ring.

“Yes sir?” this person answers.

“Pdogg, I need you to pick up someone. I need him alive when you bring him in, his name is Flowsik we know him he owns a strip club. I want him brought in in an hour. Im on my way to the house. Let everyone know we are to have a family meeting in an hour. “ he doesn’t wait for confirmation as he hangs up. I don’t know how I feel about this it seems like a dream.

“ill start from the beginning, I am Hitman Bang leader of Bighit Mafia, I have 4 members that started this life with me you will meet them later, we made a way for ourselves in the underground world and climbed to the top. Now we have it all money, power, anything you could think of. Once we got to the top I knew we needed a legacy so I adopted 7 boys who are now men. They now have made their way to the top. Have you heard of BTS?” 

“I have read about them in the news.. no one has ever seen them” I answer quietly.  
“no one outside the underground has seen them, in our world they are untouchable. You see, the reason they have been in the news recently is because one of my son’s is being rebellious and not being careful. The rest are starting to follow his actions which is not good for line of business. Their leader and I have come up with the solution to force marriage on him so he will start taking his life and responsibility seriously. The line of work we are in they need to take it seriously or we will be pushed down and I will not let hard work fail because he cant follow directions.” He keeps explaining and all I do is nod that I am comprehending it. 

“so you are who I chose to marry my son, you are now my daughter in law and I will not take lightly any man thinking he can touch you or disrespect you. Being married to a member of BTS you are now a part of BTS and Bighit. ” He pronounced.

“wait I’m going to marry your son!” I exclaim. “you see I just got my divorced finalized today from my last marriage. I cant marry someone now.” I try reason.

“well either you marry him or you can be killed and buried in the next hour. I invested money purchasing you and I would hate for it to go to waste. The choice is yours.” He declares and looks ahead.  
“if I marry him what are the terms, I know there is always terms with these deals.” I ask curiously.  
“you marry him tomorrow, you will share a room with him also you will live in the main house with the rest of BTS. The house has maids and guards so you will be safe and taken care of, you can’t leave the house unless you need to make an appearance with the group.” He added.

“so I can’t work or see anyone I know ever again, but my friends will look for me I know it.” I profess. “can we negotiate terms please Mr.Bang-ssi.”   
“I am open to hearing your terms. Go a head.” He says with interest.

“Okay. Well I worked hard to get my career so please let me continue to work, you can have someone follow me there and watch all day If that’s what it takes. Give me at least a week to move in, I can tell my friends I found an apartment and that I will be moving there, that way they don’t suspect anything. And you can place security cameras in the new place in case I need to be there if they decide to visit. As for marrying your son if I do it I will marry him by the end of the week not tomorrow. I swear I will never tell anyone or any authorities I was kidnap, sold and forced to marry your son.” I reason. But he is quiet for a few minutes.  
“ill give you my answer when we get to the house.” He claims. “we are almost there.”

I looked forward and saw the time was now 9 p.m. when was this day going to end! The neighborhood is not familiar but its hard to tell from the dark tint of the windows. We are now in an area with big houses only seen in magazines. This is where they live? I look around in astonishment. We are driving through a main gate and going towards the driveway. I see more cars like this one parked along the drive way, reaching the main entrance of the house there are 7 Ducati street bikes all in different colors.

“good they are early” Mr. Bang remarks. He turned to me and said “ I’m going to have one of the maids take you to one of the rooms to shower, and have adora lend you some clothes until tomorrow. The maid will be your personal one so she will tell you more about the house and answer any questions she is allowed to.” I nod. Guess I don’t get my answer yet. 

The driver opened Mr.Bangs side of the door then came around to open my door. I said thank you and followed Mr. Bang into the house. The driver only stepped in to put my duffle bag on the floor and retreated to park the car. The house was beautiful, it was a big three story mansion. I could see double staircases leading to a second and third floors, the floor in the foyer had a beautiful marble. I was nervous to see the rest of the house, who am I kidding I’m nervous to see “everyone”. There are 2 women dressed in maid outfits, a little older than me I assume as they walk towards us. They wait for instructions from the head of the house. 

“Dahee, you are to be Jiah-ssi personal maid. When she calls for you, you better answer. Take her to Adora’s room and have her take a shower. You are not to leave her alone do you understand?. Trinity tell the others I have returned and ask Adora to see me right away. Take her bag to my office to be inspected.” Mr. Bang gave instructions to the two maids and walked out of the foyer and into the house.  
“Follow me Ms. Jiah-ssi” the maid named Dahee said as she bowed. I followed her up the stairs. I looked around the second floor when we reached the top of the stairs, I count seven rooms. Could this floor belong to BTS. We keep climbing stairs to the third floor, here I only count five rooms, three on the left, two on the right. We walk to the second door on the right, its dimly lit but I can see it belongs to a woman. The room is a subtle purple shade, there is sound equipment in the corner on a very intimidating looking desk. There are a few clothing items on the king size bed. The closet must be huge considering the size of the room. There are shelves with various items near the opposite corner of the room. As we reach the restroom, Dahee stops me.

“the restroom is here, are you comfortable with me following you in the restroom.. because Hitman Bang-ssi told me not to leave your side.” She seems unsure. I’m use to the twin being in the same room as me when I shower so how can this be any different. Plus I need to agree since I don’t want either of us in trouble.   
“its fine you can follow me in there, I don’t want either of us to get in trouble.” I reassure her.

She opens the restroom door and it is bigger than any restroom I have ever been in. The vanity is on the left with two sinks and there is a closed off area that has a door I’m guessing for the toilet. A huge tub is near a back wall so the the shower must be behind that wall. Dahee was getting a towel from the linen closet to my left, she handed me the towel and told me to get undressed while she starts the shower. I start by removing the boots I wore, being barefoot from when we had to change into the slip dress up until I was given my shoes back had taken a toll on me feet they felt sore and ached. I put the boots together by the linen closet started to remove my sweater dress, then dirty thin slip dress, I removed the last bit of clothing I had on which was my legging shorts. I just finish wrapping the soft warm towel around my body when Dahee told me the shower was ready. 

“thank you for preparing the shower, I don’t like giving out commands but can you please throw that slip in the trash.” I say to Dahee.  
“you’re welcome and yes Ms. Jiah-ssi, ill also have your clothes washed as well.” She responded. “there are different soaps and hair products in there. I’ll call trinity to see if she can come get your clothes so you are not alone and check to see if Ms. Adora-ssi is coming up as well.” She adds.

I step behind the wall to see a huge shower, the water is coming down like rain, built in shelves hold the products she spoke of. I hang the towel on the hook and step into the water. The water is the perfect temperature, I stand there for a few moments now that I’m alone I cry. Have I done something in a past life? Why do events in my life always occur then things are starting to get better? I stand there for a few more moments and realize I am taking longer than expected. I use shampoo and wash my hair, I yell for Dahee and ask for a sponge to wash my body, while I wait for the sponge I rinse my hair and look for some cream rinse or conditioner. I find conditioner and apply it to my hair, once in done with that Dahee is handing me a new sponge. I spot the same coconut milk body wash I use and start washing my body, I rinse and start to wash my body again. I rinse my hair and body, I ask Dahee how to turn off shower and she explains how. Once I turned it off I quickly dry my body and wrap the towel around my self and leave the shower area. I walk out to see Dahee laying out some clothes on the vanity.

“Ms. Adora-ssi provided you with a pair of pajama bottoms, a tank top and a hoodie. She also gave you a new pack of underwear, socks, and a sports bra.” Dahee explained.  
“I will give her my thanks when I see her.” I tell Dahee. I am grateful to be helped in this way.

I open the pack of underwear and put one on, I already feel better. I put on the sports bra, then then pajama bottons that are a plaid grey color, then I move on to the black tank top. I ask for a hair brush before I put on the hoodie. Dahee gets a new brush from the linen closet and hands to me, she also ask if I wanted her to brush my hair, I need my independence so I decline her offer and brush my hair. I leave it down to fully dry and put on the oversize black supreme hoodie. Lastly I put on a pair of socks, I wish I has some fluffy soft warm slippers to comfort my feet. I could ask but I don’t want to be a hassle. 

“would you like some slippers?” Dahee ask.  
“yes please.” I respond. We walk out of the restroom and towards Adora’s massive closet. She takes a pair of pink fluffy slippers out of a shopping bag and hands them to me. I am a little hesitant taking them.  
“Don’t worry Ms. Adora-ssi knows you need some house shoes plus she had bought an extra pair when she went shopping a few days ago. All very conveniently I suppose.” Dahee says with a smile.

I put on the slippers and feel a little better already. Hungry and nervous but still a little better than when I arrived. I’m taken out of my thoughts when Dahee starts talking.   
“I’ll call Jiyeon and have her get your new belongings and take them to the room you will be staying in. we’ll go to the kitchen so you can eat, your late dinner is ready and waiting. By then I think you’ll be ready to go to the family room to meet everyone.” Dahee explains with a smile.  
“sure lead the way.” I say to her.  
“you are in higher command than me so I can’t walk a head of you, I only did earlier so you knew where to go.” She said in explanation.  
“ I don’t know where the kitchen is or the family room, what about if you walk next to me and point out the way to go?” I reason with her.  
“Yes Ms. Jiah-ssi” she bows and answers.  
We make our way out of the room and walk towards the stair case and start making our descent to the main floor of the house.  
“Can you tell me about the house?” I ask as we slowly walk.  
“The top/third floor belongs to Mr. Bang and the four Bighit Members, Mr. Slow Rabbit-ssi, Ms. Adora-ssi, Mr. Pdogg-ssi and Mr. Supreme Boi-ssi. They each have a room here but have their own houses and tend to stay both places, the second floor belongs to BTS, they live here and have no other properties yet. Each rooms as a tv and sound system as well as desk and sitting areas. The main floor has the family room, living room, kitchen, dining room, pantry, Mr. Bangs study and library. The basement houses the staff of five maids, laundry room and the security don’t have to live here since they rotate shifts. There is also the parking garage for the cars that also has an underground area for additional parking. Then there is the guest house but that’s where business is taken care of, no one is to go there. Unless you are escorted by a member of either Bighit or BTS.” Dahee explains to me in detail.  
“But with you being Mr. Bang-ssi’s daughter in law I don’t know if our duties are to change, I guess we find out later.” She finishes just as we reach the last step.

We walk further into the house past the foyer she explain the study is to the right, the library across it to the left, further down is the dining room that holds 20 seats is to the right and kitchen across on the left with a eating area and bar stool counter top. All meals are sit down in the dining room. The pantry is in the kitchen but is fully stocked at all times. And lastly the family takes up the back area of the house, has a conference table of 20 spaces as well as couch seating with sectionals and single seats. There is a court yard that leads to the parking garage and guest house. Being amazed is an understatement, they have it all but at what price. I don’t know what business they do but I know it’s most likely illegal. But im not going to question things now, I know I wont like the answers. We walk in to the kitchen and she leads me to a small table in the breakfast nook, she leaves me only to get a tray on the counter top. 

She places the stew in front of me with a bowl of rice, the food smells amazing my stomach growls at the attack of my senses. She hands me a spoon and places down chopsticks. I start eating slowly since I don’t want to throw up for eating fast. The food taste amazing the broth and tofu help my stomach. I take bits of rice occasionally. I stop half way through my meal and ask Dahee for some water. She goes to the fridge and get a bottle. I take sips of water and finish my meal. I tell Dahee thank you for the food and thank who ever prepared the meal. I drink a few more sips of water, as Dahee clears the food away. im starting to feel tired now, it must be closer to 10 now but there are till things that need to be done.

“They are ready for you in the family room.” Dahee announces. I get the chills as I stand to follow her to the family room. We walk down the hall leading to the family room and reach wooden double doors, and Dahee knocks. We hear Mr. Bang say enter, Dahee opens the door and tells me to go a head, she said they aren’t allowed in during meetings. So I take one step in and everyone in the room turns to look at me. That’s when I see them, the seven young men from the mall still dressed in various shades of black and greys. They look at me with surprised expressions, they are shocked as well, then they turn to look at “jay”, I remember that’s what they called him, the one with the cold stare and perfect jawline. This should be interesting I think to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got this one done thanks to having no class yesterday or today! hope it is ok. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jhope's point of view*  
Trigger warning mentions of violence and murder, mentions of rape

I walk towards the glass conference table they were all seated at, and wait for instructions on where to sit. The members of BTS are seated to the right of Mr. Bang who is at the head of the table, and to the left was an empty seat and the members of Bighit. 

“Sit here on my left Jiah we left a seat open for you, I do hope you feel better than when you first arrived.” Mr. Bangs shows concern.  
“yes sir I do thank you for the hospitality and the food, and thank you Ms. Adora-ssi for the clothes and letting me use you room.” I say as I bow towards Mr. Bang and Adora.

“your’re welcome, you are our daughter in law now, we have to take care of you. But I’m not comfortable with the term daughter in law we are the same age so please call me eonnie. The boys maybe my nephews but I am only a few years older so I prefer the sibling terms.” Adora says with a smile. I nod in acknowledgement.

“yes you are apart of this family now so I’ll introduce you to everyone, you are seated next to Adora, the down the line is Supreme Boi, Slow Rabbit, and Pdogg. Across from you is BTS, starting with their leader RM, then oldest by age is Jin, Suga, Jhope, Jimin, V and JK. RM here is the same age as Jhope but younger by a few months, he is the middle balance between Hyungs and Maknaes.” He introduces and explains rather quickly.

“Now this meeting is officially starting, Ji-ah here was purchased earlier tonight from the auction. The reason I purchased her is to solve a problem we seem to be having, Jhope here has been not taking orders correctly and caused police and media attention that we don’t need.” He looks at Jhope who only smirks. 

“I have come to the decision with RM and the rest of Bighit that Jhope is to be married at the end of this week to Ji-ah.” He says with finality as Jhopes smirk drops. 

“You want me to marry her?” Jhope asked surprised. “The last 4 murders were out of boredom and I told you I was sorry I got sloppy. The last murders we committed were taking out that rookie gang that didn’t even have a name. I already said I would start listening to the fucking orders given! What more do you want?!” he tries to find reason to avoid marriage.

“Hey if you don’t want to marry her I will!” RM across me said with enthusiasm.  
“NO! I’ll do it…I mean she is already here.” He say looking down and defeated.  
“You are only agreeing because you checked her out at the mall.” Suga interjects with a laugh. The rest give a small laugh or smirks. I put my head down to avoid any embarrassment.

“Good! You need to take responsibility for your actions, she will help, she is more mature than you!” Mr. Bang says in a harsh tone.  
“This business we are in is competitive, you don’t want to be pushed back down to nobody’s do you?! I sure as hell don’t want our legacy and hard work go down the drain because the seven of you want to act like children! It ends now!! This is serious business I need you all to take responsibility!! You are already at the top and we need to stay there!!” Mr. Bang is yelling at the seven men , they all have their heads down, I keep my head down as well.  
“yes sir!” the seven yell in unison. He turns to address me.

“Ji-ah I have taken your terms into consideration, I will allow you to continue working, but you will be watched at all times. We will purchase an apartment between your work and here to place your belongings and act as your home which of course will have security cameras in place since we talked about it earlier. You can work on bringing your clothes and personal belongings here this week. At no point will you be unwatched or left alone. I did a minor background check on you and inspected your bag given to us when you were purchased. You will get those things back as well seeing that there are a lot of important documents that you need for yourself. But your phone now has surveillance implanted in it along with GPS. We will sign these terms and talk privately about any wedding plans tomorrow. And you will be present for that conversation Jung Hoseok. Any questions?” Mr. Bang addresses me and ask.  
“No sir, thank you for considering my terms.” I say politely as I avoid looking at Jhope.  
“I’ll be here” Jhope says with a sigh. 

“Pdogg did you manage to do what I asked?” Mr. Bang addresses Pdogg. I heard their discussion in the car on our way here so I know what this is about. I look down trying to hide my emotions. I never wanted to hear the name Flowsik again or even think about what had happen to me. I look up to see BTS all staring at me with curiosity. Pdogg smirks and nods.  
“Good, now there is another issue I am bringing to your attention.” Mr. Bang looks around at the table to see if he had everyone’s attention. They all looked at him expectantly.  
“Earlier this evening while at the auction someone violated the rules and your new sister in law was overly abused and almost raped.” He explains. I hide my face in humiliation, that was something i didn’t think he would bring up. There is a lot of yelling and shouts coming from all directions at the table.  
“What the fuck?!”, “where is he?!”, “who was is?!”.. “Im going to kill him!”.. “what are we going to do?” “What’s your plan?”. “Why did you let him leave?!!”  
“Let me go!! I’m going to go find him!!” I look up to see Jhope trying to leave the table but being held back by Jimin and Suga. Who both look like they wanted to join him.  
“Jung Hoseok sit down now!” Mr. Band demands. He obediently sits down but looks more than angry.  
“I found out about this when we were on our way home, I questioned Ji-ah about her bruises. He slammed her against the wall and held the ropes tight so her wrist are bruised and sensitive, he then forced himself on her and I don’t like announcing it but he ripped off her underwear and tried to rape her. This happen because she was protecting the other girls there.” He finishes telling the story. I don’t want to look up and see their faces, my eyes tear up and my nose starts running. Adora hands me a tissue and rubs my back to calm me down.  
“its ok you are safe here nothing will happen to you..” she whispers to me. Its quiet for a moment, everyone taking in the reality of what I went through.  
“Who was it?” RM ask with jaws clenched.  
“It was that low life strip club owner Flowsik.” Mr. Bang answers. The seven BTS members look at each other, silently speaking.  
“I had Pdogg pick him up earlier he is now being held in the guest house.” He announces with a smile. BTS look rather pleased to hear that piece of information.  
“At least we don’t have to search for him.” Jin says. “What do we get to do?” V ask expectantly.

“As you all know I do not take disrespect to my family lightly, I want his murder to be a reminder to all in our line of work that we are not to be disrespected. Also with this murder I want it to signal our newest family member. She is to have her own signature and leave it at the scene along with the rest of yours. This one I am hoping gets picked up by the media. ” Mr. Bang makes known. “So I leave it to you boys to settle how he is to be handled. Ji-ah my dear you are to accompany the family to the guest house.” He says as he stands and offers his arm for me to take. 

Everyone stands to leave the table but waits for Mr. Bang to lead the way. When we stood I took Mr. Bangs arm not to disrespect him but to show I’m beginning to trust my new father in law, I never knew what a father in law was like since both Yongguk and I’s families abandoned us. We walk towards the end of the room and out the glass French doors and made our way on the cobble stone path leading to the guest house. I look back to see everyone following the hierarchy, the mafia patriarch, then the members of Bighit then BTS follow. I wonder if my place is along side my husband and his members. 

We reach the guest house which was already unlocked and lights already on, we walked in to the foyer and I see the guest house has no kitchen area or dining area its all an open space. Black curtains cover all the windows, there is a table with various items on it in the corner of the room, I can’t determine what is placed there from where I stood. There is a long couch sitting against the wall near the windows that could comfortably fit 4 people plus extra room for comfort, the fireplace takes up a portion of the back wall. A thick tarp is laid in the middle of the living room and on top of that a thick sheet of plastic. We move further into the open space and walk towards the couch, Mr. Bang sits and motions the seat next to him, I sit with an uneasy feeling in my stomach dreading with is to come next. Adora sits next to me and holds my hand, Slow Rabbit sits next to her. Pdogg and Supreme Boi walk towards a door leading to the basement and disappear. BTS stand in line against the wall opposite of us, I feel stares my way and look up to see Jhope staring at me, not glaring like at the mall, but just staring trying to figure out what im thinking or feeling. Our moment is broken when RM clears his throat.

“V, Jimin, go to the closet and get the ropes. The plan is to make him stand him in the middle of the room hands above his head and tie him to the post above.” RM gives a sinister smile. The two nod and walk to a closet near the foyer.  
“jin, suga go check the knives make sure they are sharp.” RM gives another order. The two named walk to the table in the corner.  
“We are going to make this fun..” JK who seemed so innocent earlier now looks threatening.  
“We also need the buckets..JK and Hobi go get them from the basement.” RM gives out a last order.

It only takes a moment for everyone to do what they were ordered. JK and Hobi come out of the door Pdogg and Supreme Boi went through carrying 2 buckets each. Jin and Suga report the knives are all set to go. Jimin and V step back into the main floor each carrying ropes, V throws one over the wooden beam above while jimin places his on the floor, then they both get back in line with the rest.  
“Are you ready?” Mr. Bang asks the group and they collectively nod and smirks. Their intimidating auras frightens me, and I realize I’m going to have to watch them torture Flowsik. Mr. Bang nods to RM and he goes to knock on the basement door. Only a few seconds go by when Pdogg opens the door and pushed out Flowsik. Both Supreme Boi and Pdogg lift Flowsik by the arms and drag him to the middle of the room only drop him on top of the tarp and plastic. BTS lined up on the wall look ready to kill. They place him on his knees facing the leader. Flowsik sporting a bruised eye and busted lip looks up and pales at the sight of Mr. Bang. His eyes widen when he sees me seated next to the leader, he looks around the room and realizes he fucked up.

“Good evening Flowsik, I wouldn’t say its nice to see you considering the reason you are here.” Says Mr. Bang casually.  
“What ever that bitch told you isn’t true! I didn’t do shit to her!” Flowsik yells. I look at jhope and he is being held back once again. Mr. Bang holds his hand up to signal to wait.  
“I believe you put my daughter in law through an ordeal..” Mr. Bang Started to say but was cut off by Flowsik.  
“Daughter in law? you just bought that bitch today! That don’t mean shit!” he continues to yell but is quickly punched in the stomach by Pdogg, and kicked by Supreme Boi.  
“She is considered my family and I will not take the disrespect committed against her!” he shouts at Flowsik who is still laying on the floor. “Go ahead string him up” he says to RM.  
“Wait, Wait im sorry I apologize to you and your family!” Flowsik tries to beg. He goes ignored by everyone.  
RM grabs the rope Jimin iplaced on the floor and ties up flowsiks hand. Jin walks over and connects the other rope hanging from the beam to the ones wrapped around Flowsik’s wrist. Suga waste no time pulling him up fast and harsh, Flowsik screams as he is yanked into a standing position. Suga ties off the rope to a nearby hook on the wall, the rest are on standby awaiting permission to kill.  
“I don’t care if you are sorry, you won’t be alive any longer to do it again.” Jhope says menacingly.  
“So boys how have you decided to handle this?” Mr. Bang asked clearly interested.  
“Jhope she is to be your wife, you decide what to do from here.” RM looks at Jhope, who looks at me.  
“I want it to be painful, she didn’t deserve what you did her. Plus you left bruises on her that is unacceptable.” Jhope says to Flowsik as he walks towards him. “Put on your gloves..” he says to his brothers behind him. They each pull out gloves and I realize that’s how they don’t get caught, no finger prints. 

“I bet everyone is wondering how we are going to do this.” Jhope starts talking while he still standing in front of Flowsik. “don’t worry everyone will get a turn to beat him, just when he is starting to get unconscious we carve the signatures. RM you take his head, Jin and Suga his arms, the twins get his legs and JK you get his stomach. my wife and I will carve his chest together. We slowly let him drain. After that’s over we break up parts and leave them behind his business. We’ll have someone report it and we get our news coverage.” he explains in grisly detail with a murderous glint in his eyes. 

“Well you heard your brother, get started.” Mr. Bang demands and nods to the boys. They have a dynamic, they go in pairs, the leader and the oldest then down the line. Each take a few moments to enjoy the beating. While that is going on the Bighit members watch with no emotions or show they are impressed, clearly used to the actions taking place in front of them. The boys were taught from these very members so they know what to expect. I sit there in shock, numb more than anything. I cant look away in fear of being reprimanded. I sit there squeezing Adora’s hand, willing myself not to look away. This will be the cause of my nightmares. Seeing these boys in action was worse then I could imagine. Mr. Bang notices my discomfort and leans toward me to start a conversation, what could he want to talk about at a time like this.

“Adora was the only woman in this family before you came and she had to go through the initiation as well. I view her as my younger sister so she was trained to kill like the boys are, everyone in this family is. But with you I know it is not in your nature and I will not force you to kill anyone but you need to complete this task first. After you have done that Adora will escort you back to the house and you can stay with her in her room tonight or with your fiancé. The choice is up to you.” Mr. Bang says to me in earnest.

“ok..” I say quietly, looking up to the scene in front of me. I gasp at the sight, Flowsik has multiple cuts and bruises already forming, blood slowly dripping from these wounds. They look tired, but have no intentions to stop now, Flowsik on the other hand is barely conscious. Jhope looks to the mafia leader who now looks happy with the sight in front of him and claps his hand. The BTS members take that as a signal to line back up. JK walks to the hook on the wall and raises him a little higher, Jimin and V place buckets under his feet. And it seems as if by telepathy the all share a look and smirk, Jimin and V at the same time walk to the table and get what looks like matching knives. 

Jimin grabbing a Dark blue shade knife and V a matte grey knife, the both walk towards their victim and together pull off his shoes and pants. They toss it to the side on the plastic, at the same time they start carving into his thigh and he screams in agony. When they seem satisfied with their signatures they get back in line, I see jimins mark which is a 3J on the right thigh, V on the left with his mark of 10V. Next Suga and Jin go to the table together again grabbing the same style of knife as the two before them, jin had a lighter shade of blue and Suga one white like marble. They stalk toward the victim and cut away his shirt and Jin throws it on the other discarded clothes. They each reach up to his bicep and start their signatures, again there is more screams and I cant take it I look down and try to control my breathing. When they get back in line we see their work, on the left where Jin was there is a 4J, and the right suga’s 3S. Rm goes alone and picks up his matte black knife, he waste no time pulling Flowsik’s hair back and crarves away on his cheek, the blood slowly dripping out of the fleshly cut wounds. He walked back toward the line and I see a 1R on the victims cheek. JK goes alone like RM and gets a shiny black knife and makes it fast like RM and leaves a 1J on the stomach area of the victim. Finally Jhope walks to the table to retrieve his knife he picks it up and stares at it, it’s a emerald green shade and walks towards my direction. I feel nervous. This is it, this is what they expect of me. I look around at everyone and they are watching me expectantly. He stands in front of me and extends his hand, I take his hand as I stand. We make our way towards the center of the room and he stops me just as we were reaching the plastic.

“You should take your slippers off so you don’t to get blood on them.” He says.  
“You want me to walk on this plastic with my socks and get blood on those instead?” I ask him. He looks a little taken aback by my remark and looks around to find a solution.  
“Here just wear my shoes noona.” JK shyly says walking towards us. He stops next to me and takes off his boots.  
“Thank You.” I respond and slip my feet into the boots that are too large for my feet.

He grabs my hand again as we make our way to the man hanging in the middle of the room, he is still alive but just barely. We stand side by side in front of Flowsik, Jhope hands me his knife I hold it in my right hand it feels light as a feather, its beautiful if I’m being honest its not too big or too small it’s size is at least six inches and can be easily concealed or hidden. Jhope moves my body so I’m face to face with my attacker, he then goes to stand behind me. He paces his left hand on my hip, i start having a small panic attack reliving my attack from today. But he doesn’t let me go, he instead back hugs me, and leans down to whisper in my ear.

“take deep breaths that’s it.. in….out…keep going..”, “you are safe, I got you, you have no reason to be scared” I nod as I feel myself calming down listening to his soothing voice. “you are always going to be safe with me, we are your family we will protect you.”, “after we do this you can go into the house and go to sleep. You will always be safe now. Ok?” he reassures me.  
“im ready now.” I tell him calmly, I’m prepared now I can do this I mentally tell myself. I never thought I would be in this life style but here I am, ready to carve into my attacker. Wow first I’m panicking over this then next I’m ready to just cut someone, where are these mood swings coming from. Mr. Bang clears his throat and we look at him. Jhope releases me but stands behind me still. 

“Jiah these signatures are unique, they are the boys numbers of choice. You are to pick your number and use the initial of your name or name you choose to go by.” he instructs.  
“I choose the number 28, since that’s day we are to be married if that date is acceptable?” I look back and forth from Jhope to Mr. Bang.  
“That’s fine with me.” Jhope acknowledges my answer.  
“That’s a great idea make it a memorable number of choice.” Mr. Bang seems pleased.  
“But I want to use k.. for Kiah.. I want it to be for Kwon Jiah.” I admit to them.  
“That’s good, keep it apart of who you are.” Mr. Bang says in honest opinion.  
“lets get started” Jhope says to me, as we turn back toward Flowsik.

He takes my hand holding the knife in his hand, and raises them to reach Flowsiks chest. Jhope doesn’t move my hand he simply places his on mine and lets me do the work, I take a deep breath and carve a 2..then an 8.. and finally a K. I’m not proud of what I had done I knew I needed to do it to show my family I could live in this world, its not like I had a choice. Jhope still holding my hands starts his cravings under my signature with a “+”, how cliché I think. He then starts with the 7 and finished with a J. he releases my hand and takes the knife from me. He nods at me to show we are done, he takes me hand and leads me back toward the edge of the plastic. I slip off the borrowed boots and JK comes to put his boots back on and I slid my feet back in my slippers. I sit back down in my previous spot and Jhope turns back to get in line with the rest. Mr.Bang calls everyone’s attention.

“Jiah is now a member of this family by initiation, and by this coming Saturday will be a member of this family by marriage.” He says proudly.  
Everyone claps in approval, I on the other hand give a small smile and a small bow. I hate the attention. I hate that I had to do this but they are right to punish him, I don’t know how many women he hurt or raped. When it gets quiet again Mr. Bang starts to give instructions.  
“Adora please escort Jiah to the house, Boys you are to finish the job here and make it fast we have a lot to do tomorrow. Supreme Boi, Pdogg, and Slow Rabbit you are dismissed but if you would like to stay and help the boys you may.” He Says to everyone in the room.  
Adora takes my hand and we stand to leave the guest house, as we are walking out I glance back to see Jhope looking on our direction. I give him a small smile to indicate I’ll be fine, he gives me a small smile in return and with that smile he looks so handsome despite the messy scene behind him. We walk out of the guest house and used the same cobblestone path from earlier. 

“do you want to stay with me in my room? Or do you prefer Hobi’s room?” she asks me.  
“Hobi?” I ask curiously.  
“oh sorry, I mean Jhope.. Hobi is what we call him, Jhope is his street name.” she answers my curiosity.  
“I don’t want to use your room more than I need to, I’ll stay in his room tonight. Since that’s where I’ll be from now on.” I explain to her. “but thank you for your generosity and everything you have done for me so far.” I express my gratitude.  
“No need remember I am always here if you need to talk.” She says in honesty.  
“thanks eonnie..” I say to her. 

We make back in to the house by then and she releases my hand, we go through the family room and out through the main hall. When we are passing the kitchen I call for Dahee, I tell her I’ll be staying in Hobi’s room and to place my stuff there. She tells me she’ll be following shortly, I tell her to take her time. When we reach the staircase we start another conversation.  
“would it be okay for me to borrow some clothes tomorrow? Hopefully I’ll be bringing more of my clothes tomorrow.” I ask Adora.  
“sure just come to my room and you can take what you need.” She offers with a smile. “lets go ill show you to hobi’s room, I bet you are tired.”

We start to climb the stairs to the second floor, the halls are still lit despite the time. Just like the floor above us this floor layout has three rooms on the left and four on the right. We walk further into the hallway and go to the last room on the left. She opens the door and flips on the light switch to reveal a sitting area with a tv and sound system on the left to the right a desk with computer set up and along that wall was a doorway leading to the bathroom and in the middle was a huge king size bed with bedside tables on each side. The color scheme of this room was a variety of dark greens shades and all black furniture. I look at the clock on the bedside table and it is now 11:45 p.m. 

“I’ll leave you here, Dahee should be bringing your belongings in a few moments.” Adora says as she walks out, “goodnight!” she yells before shutting the door behind her.  
“Goodnight!” I yell hoping she heard me. I move toward the sitting area and sit on the soft plush reclining sectional. This is a lot to take in, this is where I will now be living and it’s prettier than any fancy hotel I have ever seen. i look around in awe, but am broken out of thought when there is a knock on the door. Several seconds go by when no one enters but there is another knock then I hear Dahee on the other side of the door.  
“Ms. Jiah-ssi may I enter?” she ask.  
“oh yes sorry you may enter..” I say loud enough for her to hear me. She opens the door carrying my little belongings.  
“I’ll place your underwear pack and sock pack in the closet for you, along with your clean clothes that were washed earlier. Your hair brush, a new toothbrush and some new toiletries ill be places in the restroom.” She explains as she starts putting things away. She is rather fast at her job then ask if I had anymore questions. She walks to the bed and pulls down the comforter, and sheets and arranges the pillows for me.  
“The bed is ready.” She announces, as I still sit dumbfounded on the sectional.  
“Thank you, you have been a great help” I say with much gratitude.  
“I’ll see you in the morning, if you need anything in the night just use the phone and press 6 it’s a direct line to my room and ill be ready for any request you have.” She voices to me.  
“No I’s ok have a good nights rest, I wont need anything tonight.” I reassure her. I am not used to this kind of life or attention.  
“ok.. um.. goodnight” she says shyly. “goodnight Dahee” I respond.

I turn on a lamp that is sitting on the bedside table and go to turn off the main light switch and walk back toward the bed. I lay down in the bed and cover myself with the blanket and reach to turn off the light. Its too dark and I feel scared all of the things that occurred in just one day leave me uneasy, I turn the lamp back on and dim it to the lowest setting. I close my eyes and feel sleep welcoming me.

*I open the door quietly, and look toward the bed, I see Jiah-noona sleeping the dim light making her face glow she looks beautiful even as she sleeps. I look at the clock and it reads 3:00 a.m. we had just got back from leaving that fucker Flowsik in seven pieces behind his club. We called to police and watched them flood the scene. We discreetly left and made our way home. I decide to take a quick shower. After I shower and dress in only pajama bottoms I make my way to my fiancé and watch her for a few moments, not to be creepy but I move her hair from her face and whisper goodnight. I go to the closet and get a blanket down and walk back toward the sectional and make a bed for my self. I decide I want to get to know her and take it slow before sleeping in the same bed. Plus with what she went through today I don’t want force any assumptions on her. I’m going to change my ways, no more random woman to have sex with, no more being irresponsible. She looks like that type of woman that would be worth it to change for. I think these thoughts laying on the couch. I let out a small laugh, my father could have saved himself money buying her, I could have just introduced myself that time at the mall when I first saw her. But seeing her in that tight dress made me lose it I knew she was too good for me. I just hate that she was kidnapped and almost raped if I find out who kidnapped her they will die too. I close my eyes to sleep, I know ill be up in four hours.*

I hear the door open but don’t open my eyes, I hear the shower start after a few minutes the shower goes off and I hear movement getting closer, I think I must be dreaming, but I hear a whispered goodnight, I wait for movement on the other side of the bed but nothing. ,maybe it was all in my head I think as I drift back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im open to feed back.. maybe some kudos?


	10. Chapter 10

I roll over trying to get comfortable when I hear a knock on the door, I keep my eyes closed not wanting to open the door. Then I remember where I am and everything from yesterday comes rushing back to me, I jump up and look around me. I see I am still in Jhope’s room, but I don’t see him anywhere. I look at the clock and it is almost 9 a.m., I hear another knock, I yell out “enter” and Dahee walks through the door. 

“Ms. Ji-ah breakfast is startinng and Mr. Bang-ssi wants to see you as soon as you are finished with breakfast.” She informs me.

“Right!” I say as I get up and run to the restroom, I use the toilet and wash my hands, then open my new toothbrush and brush my teeth, I see a face wash with my new toiletries and use that to cleanse my face. When I step out of the rest room Dahee is finish making the bed. I should change my clothes I realize. I go into the closet to undress and find my new items and clean clothes from yesterday. I take a new underwear and the clean strapless bra and put those on, I put on my sheer black tights and legging shorts and my strapless undershirt.

I start to look at the clothes hanging in the closet, I don’t think he would mind me borrowing a shirt from him. I spot a long sleeve grey shirt and put that on over my under clothes, it goes mid thigh length and hides the curves of my body, it also hides the hideous dark purple bruises I’m sporting on both wrist. His shirt smells good like his cologne lingered in the fabric, I stand there for a few seconds smelling the cologne. I don’t remember smelling it last night being close to him, maybe the coppery smell of the blood in the room masked the smell. I put my pink fluffy slippers back on and walk back towards the restroom to brush out my hair, I quickly braid it to the side and walk to the door to a waiting Dahee. I fast walk down the hall and down the stairs, Dahee trying to keep up with me.  
“Everyone is in the dining room having breakfast.” She informs me when we reach the foyer. I turn in the direction of the dining room down the hall and to the right. When I reach the dining room everyone looks up from their food and there are murmurs of “Good Morning”, I say “Good Morning” to everyone and bow. I look around and admire the Italian design dining table made of dark cherry wood with matching padded high back dining chairs. This time everyone is mixed in seating I guess since its more an informal family meal not a “family meeting”. I see a spot open to the left of Mr. Bang who is at the head of the table, I make my way to the table and sit down. The right of the table sits RM, V, Jimin, Adora, Supreme Boi and Suga, the left side is myself, JK, Jhope, Pdogg, Jin and Slow Rabbit.

“Jiah-noona what would you like for breakfast, we have steamed eggs, rice, tofu, kimchi, some egg toast sandwiches, and some fresh fruit.” RM across ask me with his dimpled smile, gesturing to the food laid out on the table.

“Some fruit would be nice and an egg toast sandwich.” I reply, Jimin being closer to the fruit passes the bowl down the table and RM places it in from of me and I take a scoop of the mixed berries and melons. He passes it back down so its not in the way, next JHope passes the platter of egg toast sandwiches to JK who then holds it for me as I grab one and again passes the platter back down, I say “Thank You” out loud so they hear. I look around for some water or juice maybe coffee but don’t see any. I see the staff of five maid lined up against the wall awaiting any orders. 

I turn to JK next to me and ask him “Where can I get some coffee? Or water?”.  
He calls for Dahee, and she rushes over to where we are seated.  
“Yes, sir.” She answers as she reaches us.  
“Please get noona some coffee and water.” JK politely asked.  
“Would you like any sugar or cream?” Dahee questions me.  
“She likes sweet cream.” Jhope says next to JK. I look at him wondering how he knows that, but turns to continue eating his food.  
“Yes sir.” She responds to Jhope and turns to go toward the kitchen.  
“Thank you, I’m not used to asking someone to get things for me or do things for me..” I say to JK and Jhope.  
“I hope you slept well.” Mr. Bang says to me.  
“I did. Thank you for asking, and I’m sorry I slept in.” I respond to him.  
“it’s fine yesterday was long day for you and we knew you would be tired.” Mr. Bang says. “Go ahead and eat, you must be hungry” he finishes his sentence.

Dahee returns with a glass of water and a cup of coffee and a small dish of sweet cream. I add the cream to my coffee and take a sip, the coffee is perfect. Everyone eats their meal and there are random conversations going on at once, there is some light bickering. They are like a normal family it feels welcoming and comforting, I never seen a family like this or even been around a family this size. I eat my food slowly and listen to the conversations around me, enjoying the moment I occasionally smile at the retorts. There is a debate going on about which is better banana milk or Americanos between Suga and JK, everyone has added their own opinion including Mr. Bang. And so far Americanos were winning.

All I hear is “banana milk is better than Americanos, they’re just watered down coffee that cost too much! Plus they don’t even give you energy you’re still tired all the time!” that’s when I lose it and laugh. Everyone at the table looks in my direction smiling, I shyly stop laughing meeting their glances.  
“Whose side are you on noona?” JK ask so innocently looking at me with big doe eyes.  
“I say both..I have coffee during the day but occasionally I find banana milk is very refreshing.” I admit. And JK looks defeated, I feel guilty all of a sudden.  
“But I would rather have banana milk instead of an Americano” I say in a rush.  
“Yes noona’s on my side!” JK says with excitement, acting like we won the argument. Everyone starts to laugh and give their opinion about banana milk.  
“Noona only said that because you looked sad but she was going to agree with me.” Suga says in defense.  
“No, noona understands me!” JK retorts just as quickly. I start eating my food again looking between the two.  
“Stop fighting over your brothers fiancé” Mr. bangs says with a chuckle. “After breakfast we’ll move to my study to get things finished.” Mr. Bang says to me. I nod my head to show I heard since I was still chewing my food when he started to speak. A few more minutes went by when the maid staff started to clear the dishes and left over food. Everyone at the table were starting to talk about the plans for today. 

“Listen up, in about an hour you are to help your sister in law and your brother with some things. Not business related but family related.” Mr. Bang says to the BTS members as he leaves the table to head to his study. They all give some form of recognition, as they start to leave to various places in the house followed by the Bighit members. I sit at the table to finish my coffee, Jhope doesn’t leave with the rest but instead watches me. Being watched makes me nervous so I speak up.

“Do you have questions for me or something, you staring at me is a little too intense.” I say to him.  
“Nice shirt.” He says.  
“Thanks its yours, do you not want me to wear your clothes.” I say to him with a little attitude.  
“No its fine, you look good in it.” He says with a hint of flirtation.  
“How does your cheek feel?” he switches to seriousness,  
“Its fine I forgot about it really, hopefully it will fade by the time I have to go back to work.” I say touching my cheek that now feels a little tender.  
“and your wrists?” he ask looking at my wrist hidden by the long sleeves of the shirt.  
“a little sore still but it should be fine in a few days.” I say looking down to see that they are still covered, I don’t want him to see how bad they look.  
“Could we maybe go out and have time for ourselves later today.. I want to know more about you from you, not some notes the scouters recorded. Sorry that’s how I knew you liked sweet cream with your coffee.” He says a little nervous dropping his tough guy persona.  
“Sure I mean after we see your father and figure out how the day is going to be.” I say shyly. 

I am not used to the attention or being with another man, since Yongguk kind of ignored me for the past few months before our divorce and the 30 days after, the only other guy I put trust in was Jong-up yesterday but I still got sold. But I know I’m still going to go by my values and be loyal to this man, we’ll see how this relationship ends up. Our conversation is cut short when Dahee knocks on the doorway.

“Yes Dahee?” I say turning my attention to her.  
“Mr. Bang-ssi is ready for the two if you in his study.” She informs us.  
“Thank You.” I say to her and look to Jhope who looks annoyed with Dahee. “well lets go..” I say to him.

We both stand and walk side by side out of the dining room, and turn left to the main hall and walk toward the study. We reach the double doors of the study and Jhope knocks twice signaling it is us and walks in without waiting for a reply, I follow behind him. Mr. Bang’s study is large like the rest of the house, this room is painted a subtle grey shade and has floor to ceiling bookshelves behind his desk, his desk is bulky wooden modern desk with a laptop placed in it, two individual sofas in front of the desk. Floor to ceiling windows on the one side of the room with black floor length curtains. Mr. bang is seated at his desk reading over some papers, and looks up when we walk in. 

“Have a seat.” He gestures to the sofas in from of him. I take the one on the right and Jhope the left.  
“I was just reading through the contract, I emailed our Lawyer this morning with the terms and he drafted up a contract and sent it back.” He said holding out to me, I take it and quickly read through it. I hand it back to show everything is there.  
“I also called the real estate agent and he is meeting with an apartment manager as we speak.” He also informs me. “We should have keys for you later on this afternoon, you and Hoseok will both be given keys, I’ll make an extra and lock it in the safe incase we need it.”  
“How much do I have to pay a month?..” I ask concerned about the price.  
“Don’t worry about it, our accountant will be handling the rent and any utilities. You can order the furniture online and have Hoseok give the bill to the accountant. This apartment will serve as a second home when you are not here so make it as comfortable as you like, I’m sure Hoseok and the boys will be spend time there as well.” He starts to explain. “You will have nothing to worry about, in this family you are well taken care of, we will also be taking care of your phone bill. Any money you make from your job is yours to keep.”  
“Are you absolutely sure?” I ask looking back and forth from the man next to me and his father sitting in front of me, I question it because it makes me feel nervous.  
“Yes we are sure.” Jhope says to me with a reassuring smile. “Did you talk to the accountant about adding her on my account and having her own cards?” he turns to ask Mr. Bang.  
“That will be handled the middle of next week, we have to have the Marriage license signed first before we can add her on anything.” He responds to his son’s question.  
“Okay we’ll let me know if I have to sign any documents.” Jhope says to Mr. Bang  
“Now lets talk about rushing this wedding to Saturday. We need to have an exquisite wedding, I will be inviting people from our world. You will make your debut as a Bighit Family member. So this will cost money but there is no limit. I’ll have the our lawyer get the marriage license documents prepared that way they can be signed and turned in Monday. Any suggestions to where you want the ceremony to take place.” Mr. Bang ask the two of us in from of him.  
“I’m not comfortable with people being here on our property.” Jhope states his opinion.  
“Maybe a hotel… they usually have ball rooms and courtyards for these type of occasions…” I say out loud trying to get comfortable enough to join the conversation.  
“That sound more acceptable.” Jhope agrees with me.  
“ill call that guy that owes us a favor, we can use his hotel. I’ll talk to him about food catering too. I know you are not allergic to any food Jiah based on the notes and backgound check, but is there something you don’t prefer?” Mr. Bang asked me.  
“No sir I’m fine with just about anything.” I respond.  
“Please we are family now no need for the formalities, call me Abeoji” Mr. Bang says to you.  
“ok Abeoji.” I said with a small smile and bowed.  
“Now lets move on to flowers and colors.” He says making a list. I never had the opportunity for a big wedding so I am kind of excited about this, but the down side is my wedding is going to be filled with mafia members and gangsters. My first wedding was small only our parents and siblings and a few close friends.  
“What kind of flowers and colors jiah-noona?” Jhope looks to me to answer.  
“my favorite flowers are white roses.” I give my opinion and say to him. “you should pick the color.”  
“dark emerald green, white and black should be perfect.” Jhope voices the colors of his choice.  
“I agree with those.. maybe kind of like a dark forest theme.” I comment with excitement.  
“do you want to pick out your own cake and design?” Abeoji bang ask me.  
“I can look for some pictures online and choose one or we can decide together at a bakery…will they be able to make one by Saturday? And where do we even get it delivered?” I start to worry.  
“Today you can go to a bakery of your choice, take my card and pay for it. Ill get an event planner as soon as possible and they will handle everything. And ill have the hotel booked by this afternoon. Go the mall choose your dress and pick out your tuxedos or whatever you are wearing and no street clothes to this wedding Hoseok” Abeoji Bang says to us.  
“Anything else?” I ask.  
“Nothing else as of right now.” Abeoji Bang answers me as he starts dialing a phone number on his mobile phone.  
“Do still get my messenger bag back?” I ask a little unsure.  
“Yes, I’ll send it up to you in a bit.” He says as he is waiting for the other person on the phone to pick up.

We walk out of the study side by side, and walk toward the foyer. He looks distracted or in deep though so I start a conversation.

“So our plans for today looks like we have go to a bakery and go to the mall. I need to go check on my friends house today and get more clothes.. do you think we can do that after we get done with the important things.” I say to him as we still stand in the foyer.  
“Sure I think we need to take the truck today not my bike, plus you aren’t exactly dressed for a street bike.” He says clearly checking me out. I get self consious again and start to hate my body, maybe he doesn’t like the way I look. He sees my expression change and doesn’t know what to do or say. “y-you look good, I just don’t think wearing a shirt as a dress will be a good idea on the Ducati.” He rushes out.  
“my shoes are in your room, and ill ask Adora for a light jacket in case I need one.” I quietly say to him.  
“Yeah I need to change and let everyone know we are heading out. I think Abeoji wanted your stuff moved into the new apartment today but we can do that tomorrow since we have all day.” He says with sincerity.

We both walk up the stairs, he ventures off into another room and I go to his room and go to the closet to get the boots I wore yesterday. I sit on sectional couch to put them on, I still feel a little sleepy maybe this afternoon sometime ill take a nap. Dahee knocks on the door and I call out for her to enter. She brings me my messenger bag, I quickly look through everything to see they are still there. My impportant papers all seem to be in the folder, my journals and books are in there. I see my phone at the bottom of the bag and check to make sure the screen isn’t cracked or anything. It seems fine so I turn it on, the battery is half way charged. I don’t think I’ll need it since I haven’t given out my new number. The only people that need it are the twins and they aren’t here, maybe I should get everyone’s phone numbers for emergencies. I go to the contacts app in my phone and see everyone’s numbers are already in place. I scroll through it and see , , plus the rest of the Bighit family. I think I should add my parent’s numbers out of formality, but I don’t even know my older sisters number.

I put the phone back in my bag, put my bag over my shoulder and head out of the room, I walk back toward the staircase to go up to Adora’s room. I walk up to the third floor and knock on her door, I hear a faint “enter”. I open the door to see her sitting at her impressive desk.  
“Hey eonnie do you have a light jacket I can borrow for today, we are supposed to go get some of my clothes today but we have wedding things to take of first.” I quickly explain.  
“Sure look in my closet.” She responds as she moves away from her desk to the couch in her room. I hear her turn on the tv, but ignore the tv still looking for a jacket. I take out a camouflage jacket that is of light material, perfect for the pre fall weather outside. I take the jacket off the hanger and carry it out to show her which one I’ll be taking. I see she has it on the news, where the title reports “breaking news”. I sit next to her as we watch the headline, “BTS strikes again, Is there possibly a new member?” we listen to the details of how the police had gotten an anonymous report about the crime and they discovered the business owner’s body in pieces with the signatures plus a new signature. I feel nauseous hearing the news and I feel breakfast resurfacing when they show the graphic pictures, I run to the restroom dropping everything on the floor and barely reach the toilet when I start throwing up. I don’t hear the foot steps behind me, just the sound of my own vomit and heavy breathing. 

“Are you okay?!” Adora asks me completely shocked. I cant answer her because of the dry heaving.  
“Yes..” I weakly say to her.  
“Hobi-ah!!! HELP!” I hear her shout. A few moments later there is rapid foot steps coming into the room getting closer to the restroom.  
“What Happen!?” I hear Jhope ask shocked at the situation. As my head is hanging over the toilet trying to force out more.  
“We were watching the news and she ran to the restroom and started throwing up, she don’t look too good.” Adora explains.  
“I’m fine, just give me a moment please.” I weakly say to them, they move to the door way and the rest of BTS waiting by the door move more in to the sitting area in Adora’s room. 

I get up and take a few deep breaths walk to the sink and wash my face with cold water and use my finger to brush my teeth to get the taste of vomit out. I look at the reflection and notice I look pale and weak, I hate it. I stare at myself for a few more seconds when Jhope moves from the doorway and comes to stand behind me. I see he has changed from his hoodie and sweat pants look to black skinny jeans and plain black shirt and black boots. From the reflection I see the tattoos on his arms and a few smaller one on his neck, his eyes staring at me in the reflection, I get distracted by his eye brow piercing.  
“how are you feeling now?” he ask seriousness in his eyes.  
“I fine, I feel better.. they showed the pictures of his body in pieces on the news and I was already feeling nauseous from the start. But I’m fine now, I’ll be ok.” I say holding his gaze in the mirror.  
“In this life you have to get used to seeing bodies, I would rather kill than be killed, and I would kill anyone who hurts you or even tries to hurt you.” He says with so much intensity. He looks away from me and calls for Adora.  
“Noona can you cover up Jiah’s bruise, we have somethings to do today and I don’t want people thinking I caused those bruises.” He says to her.  
“Sure I was going to offer but she got sick so I thought to wait.” Adora responds.  
She walks into her restroom and gets cover up foundation and starts to cover my face and finishes it with some powder. It isn’t noticeable any more. I get my bags and put on the jacket as we leave get ready to leave the room. 

“do you need my to carry you?” Jhope stops and ask me as we walk oyt of the room.  
“im fine I swear, I’ll be ok.” I reassure him.  
We walk down the stairs followed by the rest of BTS. Do they always go everywhere together? I wonder to my self. I hear RM and Jhope talking about where we are going.  
“we are gonna head to the bakery first then the mall then pick up clothes at her friends house.” Jhope tells his leader.  
“ok we can follow you on the bikes.” RM say to Jhope.

We walk out the front door and there is Mr. bangs car from last night, surrounded by their bikes. The bikes are the same color of their knives from last night. Jhope opens the passenger door and tells me to get in, when I sit on the plush comfortable passenger seat he goes around and gets in the driver seat. He smoothly starts the car and drives off, I hear the sounds of the street bikes starting and roaring behind us. We sit in silence driving through the main gate. Then he clears his throat. 

“The mall where we first saw each other Is in out territory, your friends house is in that territory too so we don’t have to worry about any fights today. Is there a specific place you want your cake from?” he states and ask me.  
“there is a bakery by my friends house I think they have cakes.” I say in response. “do you know where my friends live?” I ask curiously.  
“yeah it was in your notes..” he admits keeping is eye on the road. 

We drive in that direction, not talking again. When we get to the familiar neighborhood I tell him which way the bakery is located. We park right in front of the business and soon the street is filled with onlookers staring at the luxury car and 6 street bikes that follow. Just as I am reaching for the door handle Jin opens the door and offers his hand to help me out of the car. I take his hand out of respect and get out of the car. I leave my bag in the front seat and take my phone. They have a dynamic when doing things, like how they walk in a specific order. The front line consist of Jimin, RM, Suga followed by Jhope, myself, and Jin, the last two are V and JK. We go into the bakery, and see there are some tables set up in the middle of the bakery the members of BTS walk to the tables and take up two tables. Jhope leads me by my arm to the counter, the lady at the order station looks terrified. 

“h-how may I help you?” she manages to get out with a strained smile, I understand how she feels surrounded by seven tall intimidating men with tattoos and facial piercings.  
“We would like to speak to someone about ordering a wedding cake.” I say with a smile and a happy tone.  
“I’ll get my manager.” She says avoiding looking at Jhope as she walks away.  
“Must you scare everyone?.. lets just go sit down” I say to him. He doesn’t respond he just looks at me like I’m crazy as we turn back toward the tables.  
“Noona what kind of cake do you want to pick?” Jin ask me as I sit next to him.  
“Noona are you going to make it a big cake?” V ask me staring off at the cakes on display.  
“I’m hungry again..” JK says off to the side, “go get some pastries for us” RM tells JK but he looks terrified to actually interacting with people.  
“I’ll go up there.” Jimin says. He gets up and walks to the order station and orders an assortment of pastries and drinks.  
“watch him flirt his way into a discount or free items.” Suga states with a smirk.  
“I got a few of them for free!” he loudly whispers when he comes back to the tables. Everyone gives a small laugh and grabs a pastry and a drink. I am halfway through a butter croissant when a lady in a bakery uniform comes around the counter with a clip board.  
“Hello! Who was wanting to order a cake for a wedding?” she says happily.  
“Hi! We were wanting to order a cake for our wedding!” I say as she approaches the table. She looks around at the group of men and looks at me.  
“Sorry but which of you is the groom?” She ask.  
“she is marrying all of us.” Suga says with a smirk, I hit my forehead with my palm.  
“Him, im marrying him.” I say as I gesture to Jhope who is having a staring contest with Suga.  
“Enough.” RM says to the two, “sorry I was just having some fun.” Suga says. Jhope looks away but doesn’t say anything.  
“let’s get started..” I say to the lady and it brings Jhope’s attention to the matter at hand.  
“These are the flavors, fillings and sizes” she hands us a sheet of paper the we look over together.  
“How many people are you expecting?” she ask me, “im not sure?” I respond looking up from the paper.  
“around 250-300 estimate.”Jhope says.

“well you will need at least a 5 tier cake, maybe some individual cupcakes.” She looking at her own paper.  
“a 5 tier would be enough.” He says to her, “okay!” she says as she starts writing, “mixed flavors or all the same?” she continues to question.  
“maybe 3 at the most, can we try some samples?” I ask her looking to Jhope hoping he was ok with my answer. He nods at me reassuring me.  
“what flavors are you interested in?” she says pointing to the flavors. The rest of the BTS members start to look over our shoulders to see the flavors.  
“Can I get two more copies?” I say to her, she hands me two more sheets of papers and I put them on the table for them to look at.  
“Chocolate”, “vanilla”, “What is champagne flavor”, “ strawberry!!”, “lemon” everyone is very verbal on what they think.  
“This table picks one, this table picks one and we’ll pick one.” I say to the group, they start deciding in groups. RM, V and Jimin in one group, Suga, Jin and JK in the second group. 

“I think lemon with raspberry mousse filing would be nice. What do you think?” I ask Jhope.  
“You choose, I’m fine with what ever you want. I want you to make everything how you want it.” He say to me.  
“Ok the top 2 layers will be lemon with raspberry mousse filling.. the next two will be..” I say to her and she is writing everything down.  
“Vanilla with mango crème filling” Suga says. “chocolate with caramel and coconut filling” V says.  
“good now how do you want decorations or styles?” she questions us again, I shrug and look at Jhope.  
“noona its up to you.” He says reaching for my hand, and giving it a small squeeze.  
“ok I want them square, all tiers a dark emerald green, black piping designs and white roses. We are going with a dark forest theme wedding. The piping I want like tree branches.” I say a little hopeful.  
“sure when is your wedding?” she smiles looking at me, I nervously tell her “this Saturday.”  
“wow ok..” she looks a little stressed.  
“Can we get the cake samples?” I ask her “Yes! I’ll get enough for the eight of you to try give me a few moments.” She says standing up and going behind the counter.

“what if she tells us no?” I say a little worried.  
“no one is going to tell us no, we have was to convince people.” RM says.  
“Please don’t kill her” I say with worry. “Noona I mean we can pay extra.” RM says with a laugh.  
“oh” I say completely embarrassed. Just as she returned with a tray of small bite sizes cake samples i realized we were still holding hands I let go to reach for a sample. She explains each one and we try them, they were good I guess we all picked good flavors. She tells us its now time to discuss payment and rushing the order.

“the total cost will be 935,000 won but to have it ready by then will be a little extra.” She explains.  
“I will pay you 100,000 won right now, to have it done.” Jhope say to her, She looks shocked.  
“ok that’s fine. Follow me to handle the payment.” She says as she leads Jhope to the register to pay.  
“See people will do anything for money.” RM says. “I feel weird maybe I should help pay.” I say out loud.  
“Nope its for you so don’t worry about cost.” Jin says patting my shoulder.  
They walk back in our direction paperwork in hand.  
“Where do I have it delivered?” she questions, “The event planner will be contacting today about the details.” Jhope says to her as he pulls out his phone to send a text.

“anything else? Cake toppers?” she stands there looking at us, “I didn’t think of a cake topper…” I look at her then Jhope who just shrugs.  
“Make it a “J” made out of white chocolate, elegant and lined with the same dark emerald green .” I say to her. She nods her head and writes it down.  
“well we are done here lets go to the mall now.” Jhope says to everyone, I stand and follow him the rest follow behind us, we walk back out to the front of the bakery. V opens the passenger door for me, I get in and he shuts it and walks back to his bike, Jhope goes around to the driver side. He starts the car and starts in the direction of the mall.  
“So do I get to see you try on dresses?” he ask me laced with flirtation. This is going to be an awkward ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so much time, sorry if this comes out crappy i really tired but my work and school took up so much time this week. i'll do better on the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

“Isn’t is supposed to be bad luck? You know.. seeing your bride in her dress before the wedding. Well considering was bought I would say having bad luck is the least of our worries” I say in defense.  
“We may be forced to get married but I’m not going to force you into doing anything else if that’s what you are worried about.” Jhope says trying to explain.  
“sorry I just have a hard time letting people in, I don’t know about relationships anymore.” I say feeling guilty for being harsh with him.  
“Tell me about your life.. I’m curious about you.” He says looking at me as we reach a stoplight.

“I got married when I was twenty, went to college, got my dream job but the down side was my family completely cut me off. I only hear from my parents once a year. My view on my life was good, but it started getting complicated for my ex-husband, he started cheating on me 6 months before we got divorced. We had only been separated for 30 day then I was kidnapped the day everything was finalized. You are my second relationship ever. I never dated anyone before my ex-husband and I was loyal to him for 9 years. I never looked at another man or talked to another man unless it was necessary. Wow, my second relationship is going to be my second marriage..” I say coming to realization with the situation.

“Ji-ah noona I’m sorry you had to go through that with your marriage and getting kidnapped but I promise I’m going to try my best..” he says keeping his eyes on the road, “I have had girlfriends but cut them off before they got emotionally attached, it was more for pleasure.” He admits. “I never needed to love anyone before, the love I have for my family is different, but I want a chance to love you but I don’t know how. Love is always dangerous .” He starts expressing himself deeply. 

“I’m not going to force you to love me, I know we are only doing this because it’s supposed to make you responsible about your family business. But I’ll be patient with you and you can take your time.” I say to him with a smile.  
“I swear I will try” he says taking my hand and squeezes it then releases it. “anymore confessions?” he says looking at me.  
“um.. it’s important that I let you know.. but I can’t have kids.. I have seen doctors for it. I think that was a cause for a lot of things to go wrong in my marriage.” I admit looking down.

“Having kids in the underground life make will things complicated, that’s why we were all adopted. If you want to adopt that’s fine with me. But I honestly never wanted a child, they would be used as targets for people seeking a way to get back at us. Even being married makes your spouse a target that’s why it is important we never leave you alone.” He says truthfully.   
“I understand.” I say agreeing with him, I was used to the idea of not having a child and I knew this life style was dangerous. But would they ever let anything happen to me, I question.  
“We are here.” He says pulling out of my thoughts. 

We park in front of the main entrance of the mall, the others park their bikes around the car. Suga opens the passenger door for me and offers his hand to help me out of the car. In the parking lot they all talk and joke amongst themselves but once they enter the building their expressions and attitudes change from carefree to serious and cocky, the duality is something else.

“Noona, we are going to go to the Men’s store department to look for suits and get fitted, JK and Suga will go with you to the dress place. Then when Jin and V are done with their fittings they will switch with the other two. Sound like a plan?” he suggest.  
“Sure” I say agreeing to his plan, “Is all black ok with you?” he ask before we split up to go in different directions.   
“Yeah that would look good, it would match your tattoos.” I say sarcastically, he just smirks.

I walk in the middle of Suga and JK, I feel intimidated by them but I know I shouldn’t be especially after joining this mornings breakfast discussion. After passing a few stores Suga starts the conversations.  
“Noona, are you feeling ok?” he asked me with concern, “You know since you got sick this morning, did you want to stop for a juice or something?” he says starting to look around.  
“I’m fine I promise, the pastries and tea from the bakery helped settle my stomach.” I say responding to him.   
“Noona why did you get sick?” JK ask so innocently.  
“I saw pictures on the news about the what happen to Flowsik, you know when you guys left him at the spot..” I say looking around to make sure no one could hear. 

“Oh.. Sorry” he says looking down. “So what kind of dress are you going to look for?” he says switching the conversation to something less sinister.  
“Hmm.. I’m not sure.. what do you both think?” I say looking back and forth between the two men on opposite sides of me hoping to get some opinions.   
“Hobi-Hyung really liked that dress he saw you wearing, you know when we first saw you here.” He says with no shame.  
“I don’t think that would be appropriate to get married in.” I say feeling embarrassed.

“Why? You would make everyone jealous they can’t have you, plus you are apart of the BigHit family that means being proud. You have to have this attitude, a duality, a serious side to show this world that you can have what you want and take what you want. A dominating side, the world you is yours to take. Plus your duality could be more dangerous because you have a sexy side, you have a nice body. Not that I was checking you out or anything, but you were fair game that time we all saw you in that dress. You know since you weren’t officially Hobi’s fiancé.” Suga explains rambling on.   
I laugh at his comments, I have never felt sexy before but maybe this could be my chance to change and learn to love myself. That’s it that’s what I’ll do, I need that confidence. 

“You’re right. I need that kind confidence.” I say to him.  
“Noona fighting!” JK says with a grin.

We continue on our way to the dress shop, we get a few stares on our way. The other two are use to it with their appearances, but I’m not used to it I’m used to be ignored. But like I agreed I need the confidence, so I keep my face expressionless and raise my chin. I keep repeating the words “the world is mine to take.” We get to the dress shop and right away when we walk in, Suga calls for an associate. A woman around my age rushes to where we stand at the entrance, she looks like a scared wounded animal afraid of making one wrong move.

“Welcome, how may I help you today?” she says bowing. I see her name tag “Ji Eun”, I automatically don’t like this woman, she has the same name as Yongguk’s girlfriend. I need to on move on from that, I’m getting married in four days I remind myself.   
“I’m here to look for a wedding dress, I’m getting married in four days..” I say and look between Suga and JK, Suga nods his head at me, I take it as a sign to be more assertive. “I need a few selections to try on.”  
“Money is not an issue.” Suga says with a deadly smirk  
“We need the best.” JK says cockily.   
“p-please follow me” she says walking ahead of us leading us to some plush couches opposite the dressing room.   
We all sit on the three seated couch as she runs around to get a few dresses. We only wait a few minutes before she is back with five dresses and hangs then on a rack next to the big dressing room.

“Please take a look at the selections I have chosen” she says with a small bow. I get up and walk toward the dresses, I have a style in mind but these don’t look close to what I would choose. These are long sleeved ball gown closed back type of dresses. Nothing to make a splash at the wedding, these give off a girl next door vibe, I need a sexy all eyes on me dress. 

“No, these aren’t what I am looking for, I need lace, fitted and mermaid style.” I explain “And please get us some water.”   
I sit back down between the two again, I tell them the style of dress I want and they seem to like that idea because “Hobi-ah will lose his mind at the alter” according to Suga. And they also reassured me that money is not an issue that they got it, I can only nod since I left my bank card in my bag in the car. Ji Eun comes back a few minutes later, out of breath from running around. She hangs up five more dresses, and another sales associate brings some bottles of cold water and places it on the table in front of us we each grab one and take a sip.   
“I hope these are better suited.” She says as she bows again. 

I get up and walk to the dresses, looking at the lace detail. I tell her I will try on three of them, she looks pleased I chose what she picked out. She places the first dress in the dressing room and I go in behind her, she informs me she will wait by the door in case I need help. I undress and stand there in my undershirt and legging shorts and put on the first dress. The dress is a boat neckline all lace mermaid dress with a bare back opening, and a court length train. I walk out and stand on the platform, it may be the first dress I try on but I like it, its what I pictured. I turn to get opinions from the two men I came in with, Suga give a small smile and JK a quick thumbs up while snapping a quick picture. I look back in the mirror, if I wear 3 inch heels Jhope will still be a few inches taller so I wouldn’t need to get it altered I could just take the dress after I purchase it. 

I decide ill try on the other dress before I choose. I walk back into the dressing room and start taking off the first dress, then I take the second dress off the hanger. This dress is a mermaid style with a scoop neckline with a X-cross back with a chapel length train. This is better than the first I like this dress more then the first. Its better fitted and more exquisite than the first. I’m smiling as I walk out to the platform, and face my new partners in crime. Suga smiles and nods his head and JK is speechless but still manages to take a picture. I turn towards the mirror and admire everything about this dress.   
“I’ll take this one.” I say to Jieun.

I turn to go back in to the dressing room and take off the dress to put back on the hanger. I put Jhope’s shirt back on and put my boots back on. I walk out of the dressing room and stand in front of Suga and JK.   
“Noona what about one of those things that you put in your hair? That covers your face.” JK ask looking around the shop.   
“A veil?” I ask.  
“Yes that!” he says, he stops Jieun as she is walking out of the dressing room with my new dress. “We want to look at the veils you have available.”  
“Yes sir let me bag this dress and bring out the veils we have.” She says rushing to the register as I decide to sit back down.

She comes moments later with about 5 or 6 veils all in different length. She ask me what I plan to do with my hair, I tell her its all going to be up to show the x-cross backing of the dress. She ask if its ok that she pins it in my hair, I tell her yes. She pins an elbow length in my hair that is a tulle material, we all look at one another and I tell her no. JK decides to voice his opinion.  
“Do you have one the same material as the dress? And preferably longer then this one.” He says to her.  
“I have a full lace with pearl beading on the edges that comes in a floor length.” She says as she looks through the ones she is holding.  
She pins that one in my hair and I look in the mirror its perfect, the material is thin enough to see the details on the dress. I look at the two and they look pleased as well.

“We’ll take this one with the dress.” Suga says looking at Jieun.   
“Yes sir” she says she takes the veil out of my hair. “Follow me to the register to finish your transaction.” We follow her to the register to pay for the dress and veil, when we reach the register we see some jewels on display.   
“Would you like a princess tiara?” JK ask me, “no I was just looking at them they look beautiful.” I say in defense.   
“Noona you are our Princess so maybe you should get one. Remember this world is yours to take.” Suga whispers loud enough for JK to agree with him.  
“I’ll take this one.” I say pointing to a tiara as Jiuen is placing the veil in the garment bag with the wedding dress.   
“This is a white gold princess tiara with real pearls and emerald green sapphires.” She says handing it to me, I look at and hand it to Suga to inspect it, he then hands it to JK who looks for flaws not finding any.   
“I’ll put it in a padded box for safety.” She says taking it from JK and reaching for a box from under the cabinet shelves. “Anything else?” she ask us as she finishes putting the padded box in a bag. I tell her that is all.

“The total is six million, six hundred thirty five thousand, five hundred won.” She says with a little attitude, thinking it was too much for us to afford.  
Suga scoffs sensing the attitude change. He looks at JK who is staring at Jieun like he wants to curse at her or kill her I can’t tell.   
“We are splitting the cost between the two of us” He says taking out his bank card out of his wallet, “JK.. ” He tries to distract JK.  
“JK..” I say catching his attention, he doesn’t say anything but take out his bank card from his wallet and tosses it at her. She takes the card rolling her eyes in the process, she swipes the cards and gives them receipts to sign. They sign them and leave it on the counter for her to take.   
“My dress and crown?” I say with an annoyed tone because she managed to piss off Suga and JK. She tries to hand them to me but Suga steps up and takes the garment bag and the bag with the tiara from her hands rather roughly. She stands there shocked and clearly offended. 

“Hey babe you ready for your break?” We hear a voice from behind us, I know that voice. It’s Yonggukk. I don’t turn around to face him, but JK and Suga do, not knowing that is my ex-husband.   
“Hold on I’m just finishing my sale, they are being so rude to me Oppa.” She says trying to whine and complain.   
We hear the exchange between the two of them it causes Suga to slightly chuckle and JK to laugh, just as Yongguk steps forward like he is going to do something I turn around to face him. He stops and stares at me, he looks at me from head to toe.

“If you want to live to have your lunch date it’s best not look at her like that.” Suga says threatening Yongguk.  
“Jiah, hey you look good.” Yongguk starts to say.  
“Good bye Yongguk.” I say turning away from him.   
“Jiah?? Hey you forgot your receipts, you can’t return anything without them.” Jieun stops me, I turn towards her and grab the receipts.   
“Thank you for your purchase and enjoy your wedding.” She says sarcastically with a fake smile. I start to rush out to leave, leaving JK and Suga a few feet behind me. But Yongguk rushes forward and grabs my already bruised wrist stopping me.  
“What wedding!” he yells at me.   
“Let me go Yongguk. Now! ” I say to him. “What wedding!” he yells again.

Everything happens so fast, JK is standing behind Yongguk his knife at Yongguks throat, Suga blocking the view from anyone walking by, both of their faces masked with anger.

“Let her go” JK says his voice laced with rage. Yongguk lets my wrist go and I immediately feel the pain, I cradle my wrist against my chest.   
“Your call Noona.” Suga says to me as JK presses the blade tighter against Yongguks neck.   
“Just let him go, he’s not worth it.” I say to JK who lowers his blade but remains standing behind Yongguk waiting for a moment to strike.  
“Are you getting married?” Yongguk ask me ignoring the other two.  
“It’s none of your business.” I say to him.  
“You couldn’t wait, couldn’t you! You were probably cheating on me before I did, why else would you be getting married! Is that why you didn’t want to work things out!?” Yongguk yells at me, while making an attempt to walk forward to get in my face.   
“I didn’t want to work things out because you didn’t deserve it!” I yell back at him as Suga stands in front of me stopping Yongguk.  
“I’ll give you one more chance, Walk away” Suga says dangerously close to Yongguk’s face.  
“I don’t care she’s worthless anyway, You’ll Probably get tired of her and leave her too.” Yongguk says challenging Suga.  
“Lets go” I say grabbing Suga’s arm moving him away, JK moves to my side as we start to turn away from Yongguk.  
“Fucking Bitch” Yongguk says as we start to walk away. 

That’s when JK loses it he turns around and rushes forward and pushes Yongguk, I’m not fast enough or strong enough to stop him, Suga just watches with a smirk. Yongguk stumbles backward but JK is quicker and rushes forward to punch Yongguk in the face a few times, then starts to kick him. While that is going on, Jieun is yelling for security, V and Jin run in because of the loud commotion, ready to fight knowing we were all in that shop. 

“What happen?!” Jin ask Suga, who shrugs and explains “This fucker grabbed Noona’s wrist and started yelling at her plus he called her a bitch so I’m not in a rush to stop JK.”   
“We’ll give JK a Few more seconds.” V says both amused and angry.  
“JK enough!” Jin yells and JK stops kicking Yongguk and walks back to us.  
“Are you ok?” JK asks me when he reaches our group.  
“Yeah I’m fine, why did you do that?” I ask dumbfounded and confused to what just happen.  
“No one disrespects you, not on my watch.” He says.

Yongguk is slowly getting off the floor holding his side, face bruised and lip bleeding. The security comes in and looks at all of us, he walks towards our group and ask what happened. Suga explains what happen and discreetly hands the security a few hundred thousand won, the security walks to Yongguk and lifts him up then tells him he needs to leave before he calls the police, a distraught Jieun is standing there confused.

“Suga, Jk its your turn to go get fitted.” Jin says he turns me away from the scene, Suga and Jk following. V takes the purchased items from Suga, and tells him the rest are still in the Men’s department store. Suga gives me a side hug and says “you’ll be ok”, JK checks my injured wrist an gives me a quick hug and they rush out of the shop. 

“Lets get something to drink, it’ll make you feel better” V says as we walk out of the shop.  
“I have no intentions to come to this store ever.” I say as we leave the shop.  
“So who was that guy?” Jin ask me showing some concern.  
“That was my ex-husband and the woman that helped my with my dress is who he cheated on me with. We were married for nine years.. and finalized our divorce just yesterday ” I say looking down.   
“Should have let Kook beat him more.” V says looking ahead.  
“Well you are with us now, that’s a good thing to come from your separation.” Jin says trying to be positive. 

“Oh look, a Boba place.” V says pointing ahead.   
We walk in to the almost empty Boba shop, we all walk to the order station and stare at the menu. A young woman comes up and looks at us curiously, V raises his eyebrow staring back at her. Jin gives a slight chuckle.   
“Welcome how may I help you?” she ask not sure who to look at.  
“Three large black sugar milk teas with boba.” Jin says handing over his card for payment. She takes the payment and tells it’ll be ready in a few moments.  
“So what kind of dress did you pick?” Jin ask curiously.   
“You’ll have to wait like everyone else.” I say with a smile.  
“I know!” V says and pulls out his phone to show Jin a picture, “How?” I ask.  
“JK sent them to me and Jimin. We all agreed with the second one.” V say, I look at Jin confused.   
“You get used to it.” Jin says to me. The cashier tells us our order is ready. We each go to the counter and get a drink, put straws in our cups and take a sip of the sweet creamy drink. 

“Where do we go now?” I ask V and Jin.  
“We were talking about it on our way to the dress shop before that mess happen and I think it would still be a good idea?” Jin says with a sweet smile.  
“Yeah and where is that?” I ask, curious about what they had in mind.  
They don’t answer my question but we walk side by side out of the drink shop and continue walking the mall. We pass stores and I’m wondering where they are taking but I trust them. After passing a few more shops Jin stops to ask me a question.  
“Can I cover your eyes? Don’t worry its nothing inappropriate.” He says looking excited.  
“Yeah sure.” I answer, he see him give is drink to V to carry along with all the other stuff.  
He covers my eyes and walks behind me, guiding me forward. He tells me left, right, left, right so I won’t fall. I feel anxious at this point, I’m not sure I like surprises. 

“Almost there, a few more steps.” Jin says to me. He moves his hand and I see we are in a jewelry store, with so many beautiful gems on displays.  
“What are we doing here?” I ask looking for Jin and V, who are standing behind me smiling.   
“Hello what brings you in today?” the sales woman addresses us, she warily eyes the boys tattoos and looks at me.   
“We are looking for a necklace for our sister here, she is getting married in a few days and she needs some jewelry to match her dress.” Jin says in detail to the sales lady.  
“Thank you for choosing our establishment, What kind of gems are you interested in?” she ask me.  
“I purchased a tiara with pearls and emerald sapphires, and my veil has pearl beading on the edges. So I’m deciding to stay with the pearl and emerald gems” I explain to her.  
“We have some diamond and pearl necklaces here.” She says leading us to a showcase.  
“they are beautiful..” I whisper admiring the different accessories.  
“I think this would match your description.” The sales woman says as she slides a necklace and earring sets across the counter for us to inspect.

The necklace is a stand of pearls and diamonds that are alternating and has one pear shaped green emerald that drops in the middle, the earrings matching with the emerald. I stare in awe, it matches my tiara perfectly.   
“Would you like to try the necklace?” she ask with a smile. I look at Jin and V, they nod encouragingly. “Yes please.” I say to the sales lady.  
She comes around and places the necklace over my head and clasp the back of the necklace and hands me a mirror. The necklace reaches just above my cleavage and would add a nice touch to my dress. I’m scared to know the price.

“Noona it looks nice” V says trying to snap a picture and accomplishing his task, immediately sending it to Jimin and JK. “How many carats are the diamonds?” he ask when he is done.  
“They are .5” the sales lady comments.  
“I think she likes it.” Jin says with a smile, he turns to the lady and tells her “We will take the set.”  
“Are you sure!?” she ask completely shocked.  
“I’m quite offended, you don’t think we could afford this set?” V says mood changing.  
“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to offend you that was not my intention. I just meant that there were other selections available” She rushes out to explain.  
“Please just get it ready so we can purchase it.” Jin suggest trying to remain polite. She comes back around and unclasp the necklace. She rushes to put the set in a gift box, and goes to the nearest register. She put the box in a gift bag and starts to tally the price.  
“8079456.41skw” she says with a polite smile.   
“That’s all?” V says with a smirk. These boys can be rude and cocky but I’m not going to say anything against them.  
“Ma’am divide the payment in two, we will both be paying the total as a wedding gift for our sister.” Jin says politely.  
“Yes sir.” She says with a smile.

Jin pays his part then V, she give us papers to come in for regular inspections and cleanings, also paper for insurance. She explains everything in detail, we don’t ask questions we just stand there and sip our drinks. When she is done she hands me the bag, but Jin takes it from me and shakes his head.   
“Your wrist shouldn’t be stressed.” He says.   
“So blessed to have such caring, protective brothers.” The sales woman says to me. “Thank you.” I respond, we turn to leave and walk back out to the mall but I stop them before we go any further.   
“Thank you.. so much, this is all so much..” I say and give them both an unexpected hug.  
“No problem princess” V says with a wink, as I roll my eyes.  
“You deserve the best.” Jin says with a smile.   
The three of us walk side by side back out to the mall, we see the rest of the group heading in our direction. We stop to wait for them so we sit on some benches that are in the middle of the walk way. V starts waving his arm and JK and Jimin run ahead to get to us first, Suga, Jhope and RM seem to be in no rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for missing late weeks update, i wasn't feeling great and the kids (ages 1 and 2) are going through a phase and i couldn't get writing done. and on top of that i was starting to neglect my homework but here it is sorry it may seem short but i'll work harder on the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

“Noona!” JK says giving me a hug like I did not see him an hour ago.  
“Noona What should I buy you?” Jimin ask with a smile.  
“I don’t know.. I don’t need anything else.” I say trying not to let him down.  
“What about shoes? Or do you plan on walking down the aisle in those boots or your pink fluffy slippers?” Jin says with a smirk.  
“Sure why not, since you all seem to have money to spend.” I say sarcastically.  
“If you wanted this whole mall we would buy it.” Says Suga as they reach us, the group now being complete.  
“Maybe you should get a girlfriend so you have someone to spoil.” I say defensively.  
“Why waste money on a girl, when we can spoil our sister.” RM says with a cheeky smile showing his dimples, I roll my eyes trying to be upset.  
“Fine I need a decent pair of heels to match this dress and hopefully it will be comfortable to stand in for a few hours.” I say as I stand up to be on our way.  
“I know where to go!” Jimin says excitedly.

They get back in their formation starting with Jimin, RM, Suga followed by Jhope, myself, and Jin, the last two are V and JK. We walk in the direction of the department store that sells luxury brand shoes and clothing, everyone talking amongst themselves. I walk quietly but look around the passing stores, and avoid the stares of people. I start to feel self conscious about my appearance, maybe these people walking by are thinking why are these seven handsome men walking with someone like her, I think as I look down. 

“Stop doing that..” Jhope says to me.  
“Doing what?” I ask curiously, trying to think about what may have done.  
“Stop worrying about what people think.” He says glaring at people passing by giving them his cold stare, I stare at his perfect jawline.  
“They are staring because you are beautiful and sexy, they are probably thinking she has those men following her around getting all her attention.” Jin say from my other side. And I start laughing, I start laughing so hard my stomach hurts.   
“Don’t call my wife sexy.” Jhope says staring at Jin who responds “it’s a compliment” with a shrug, the rest of the group giving a small laugh,   
“Wife? She still has time to change her mind.” Suga looks back with a flirtatious smile, I have to shake my head at their antics.  
“Yeah maybe we should all stand at the alter to see who she chooses.” JK says from behind us, they collectively laugh, Jhope looks serious and looks straight ahead.

“I bet she’ll choose me or JK.” Suga says with a smug smirk.  
“Hey RM, Can I shoot both of them?” Jhope says to their leader with seriousness.  
“No, you can not.” He says turning back with a small smile.  
“Let’s say.. I choose you all, how would that work?” I say joining in on the fun.  
“No! absolutely not!” Jhope growls. 

Everyone laughs and I feel a little guilty for joining in on the fun. I reach for his hand and he glares at me, I grab his hand and smile at him. I throw in a wink to get him to smile, he lightly tightens his hold on my hand and winks back. He releases my hand after passing a few more stores. Yongguk rarely showed affection so I am used to it. We get to the large department store and walk in the direction of the shoes. We walk along path ways to get to the section of shoes covering multiple walls. I see luzuary brand names so I curiously pick a random heel and recognize the name Jimmy Choo and see the price 1110017 won, I put it back down carefully. The shoes are beautiful but pricey, I sure hope they are comfortable for being that expensive. 

“We are going to look in the men’s section its just right here, we will be able to see you at all times.” Jhope states clearly..  
“Ok ill be looking here then..” I say with a smile.  
“Don’t forget I’m buying your shoes as a gift, don’t worry about the price if you want to get two pairs that’s fine with me.” Jimin says with a smile, I respond with a thumbs up. They all walk off to look at different shoes.

I start browsing the shelves looking for something I could wear more than once. I look at a few more heels and some ballerina flats, each shoe a different style. A sales associate comes to my side and ask if I need help, I look over to the men’s section and see they are all trying on different shoes.  
“Yes, I need help picking a least two pairs of shoes, one pair of heels and the other a pair of flats.” I say to her.  
“What is the occasion?” she ask with a smile.   
“I’m getting married in four days, I picked out my dress and jewelry i just need shoes..” I say suddenly feeling overwhelmed that its making me feel nauseous.   
“What is the material of your dress?” she kindly ask me. “Lace, but my veil has pearl beading also” I respond.  
“We have these Lace 554 Christian Louboutin” the sales associate says leading me down the wall of heels. They look amazing, white lace and a simple design with no straps to mess with.  
“These are size 235mm, would you like to try them on?” she says holding out the shoe to me, I shake my head yes and move to a chair where start removing my boots and socks. She hands me both heels to try on. They fit perfect, they have support and are comfortable plus they match everything I have chosen so well.  
“I’ll take them.” I say looking at my feet. “Do you have any flats in this same style?” I ask quickly before she walks away to get a new pair for me to purchase.  
“Yes we do! They are exactly the same but without the heel, it would be perfect for you to change into if you get tired of the heels.” She says with a smile. “Give me a few moments to get both shoes and I’ll be back shortly.” She walks off with a smile.

I stay seated in the chair and rest for a bit, the day has been a little too much for me. Usually my days are filled with work and going home and relaxing. I feel tired, maybe after we check on the twin’s house I can take a nap. Thinking of the twin’s I wish they were here to share the wedding planning experience with me, but I know it’s better that they aren’t here. The mafia family I am now a part of will not take kindly to involving outsiders so for their safety I need to keep them away. I know I’ll still see them at work and occasionally I can make plans with them but I don’t think I should tell them about my marriage. Lost in my thoughts I don’t hear the calls of my name, that soon turn to panicked shouts. 

“Jiah!”, “Noona!” I snap out of it and stand up looking around.  
“I’m over here!” I start waving my hands, I see them look at me and start to come in my direction.  
I soon see all seven of them rushing toward me, their expressions showing worry and anger, I am so confused. They all reach me at the same time even though they had come from different sections of the store. I suddenly feel scared and intimidated, I immediately start apologizing.  
“I’m sorry I was lost in thought I didn’t hear you right away..” I say looking down.  
“I just got worried when I didn’t see you where we left you.” Jhope says running his hand through his hair trying to calm himself down.   
“I made the mistake of mentioning your ex-husband being here at the mall today, and sort of jumped to the conclusion that he might of followed you here.” JK say looking guilty.   
“That’s understandable, don’t feel bad.” I say to JK. “So did you all find shoes too?” I say trying to break the tension.  
“Yeah, we did and have them waiting at the counter, did you pick any?” RM answers my question and ask me about my heels.  
“Yes and you will be pleased to know I found two.” I say looking at Jimin, but noticing Jhope is still sporting his serious expression.  
“I am done looking if everyone is ready.” I announce.  
“Miss, I placed your shoes at the counter when you are ready to finalize your purchases” the sales associate approaches and looks at us warily.  
“I’ll be taking care of the payment.” Jimin says to her with a small smile.  
“Follow me please.” She says to him returning the smile.  
“You two can wait here, we’ll follow them and pay for ours.” RM says with authority.

We watch them walk off in the direction of the pay counter once they are out of sight I sit back down in the chair.   
“We didn’t see you because you were sitting down and I thought the worst… I thought you might have been kidnapped again or maybe you met with your ex and left with him..” Jhope says still watching the direction his brothers disappeared to, clearly avoiding my direction.  
“What could possibly happen? If someone was trying to take me I would fight back or scream for help.. if my ex husband showed up here, I could handle it there is no way I leave with him. I’m not completely helpless.” I say to him feeling my frustration rising.  
“You clearly couldn’t handle him.” He says harshly finally looking at me, I shake my head that remark it was uncalled for.  
“I was tying to avoid the situation and leave, he had no business asking about our wedding so I refused to answer him, he got angry and grabbed me. He has never done anything like that before. I was in shock to fully process anything.” I say defending myself.  
“so now you making excuses for his actions?” he asked glaring at me.  
“Why would I make excuses for him, he was there to see his girlfriend. Plus I have not talked to him since we signed our divorce papers in the beginning.” I say to him as I get up from my seat and walk forward to face him. “What exactly is your problem?” I add.   
“My problem is that he was here and you didn’t think to call me! I should be the one to protect you but my brothers had to.” he was starting to raise his voice at me.  
“Do you see my phone anywhere? No you don’t because it is in the car along with my other belongings!” I say defensively.   
“I just hate that he grabbed you, he had no right to do that, and I’m mad he had called you a bitch.. we have only known each other since last night but I feel possessive over you. You are my mine now.. ” he says looking down.   
“I am yours now? I will not be treated like an object, in a marriage we have to be trusting and see each other as equal and understand one another.” I say carefully.  
“Look how that worked out the first time.” He says with anger.  
“That was uncalled. I did nothing wrong so you figure out how to fix your problem.” I say looking directly at him and walk off.

I walk in the direction the rest of the group went, I don’t bother to turn around to see if he is still there. I hear talking and laughter ahead of me where they are paying for the stuff. I know my expression shows hurt and discomfort but I try to shake the feeling off and put a smile on. They see me approaching and notice my expression and get quiet.

“Are you done?” I say quietly trying to smile.  
“Almost done, are you ok?” Suga ask me.  
“I don’t feel so good.. I just came to let you know I’m going to the ladies room.” I lie to them, I just need to get away to have a few moments alone. 

I turn to leave the department store and make my way along the pathways out of the store and into the mall. I see the sign for the restrooms after a few stores and walk into an empty restroom. I walk to a stall, lock the door, close the seat and sit down. I take a few deep breathes and count backwards from twenty. The last remark he made is branded in my mind, he doesn’t know how it felt to be in a loveless marriage. I tried hard to save my marriage until the night I found out Yongguk was cheating I decided I wasn’t going to try anymore so that’s why I settled for divorce and left with only my things. I realize this is going to be another loveless marriage, sure we were nice to each other up until a few moments ago because he didn’t see me and thought the worse. I don’t want to be in a loveless marriage again, when is someone going to fight for my affection and love, why do I have to be the one to do it. My eyes start to tear and I cant let makeup run, I don’t want the bruise on my face to show. I start doing my breathing exercises again and I suddenly feel nauseous, I jump up just in time to open the seat and vomit. I vomit the sugary drink from earlier and I feel my stomach trying to force everything out, I taste the bitterness and start to dry heave. After I get done I clean my mouth and walk to the sink to wash my hands, I wet hand towels and wipe along my eyes since a few tears managed to slip out, I rinse my mouth out and stare at the mirror. I see my reflection and I’m disappointed in myself, disappointed with the direction my life. I realize its been a while that I kept myself in the restroom, I should be getting back to them since I have no way to contact them. 

I walk out if the restroom and see RM standing against the wall next to the door, he has a bottle of water in his hands. He hands it to me, I take it and open it to have a few sips to settle my stomach.   
“Do you feel better?” RM ask me with concern.  
“Yeah a little, I just needed a few moments alone.” I confess.  
“Let me guess Jay said something stupid and didn’t think about the consequences?” he says with a small smile.   
“So he must do that a lot?” I ask in return.  
“He has his moments where he can be an absolute asshole, but the guilt hits him harder.” RM says looking away. “Just don’t give up on him, we all know he likes you he just has a hard time with emotions and how to express them.”   
“I told him I was going to be patient with him but I’m not an object he can claim. I told him a marriage needs trust, equality and understanding.” I say with honesty.  
“Listen everyone went to the music store, and Hobi needed some time alone so he took my bike for a ride. Lets head that way and I’ll drive you to your friends place. But first I wanted to get you a gift since everyone got something for you and I haven’t had the chance.” RM says to me.  
“Okay lets go.” I respond. We start walking in the direction of the music store, we don’t talk we just walk in silence until he decides to start a conversation.  
“I hope you aren’t getting sick or something.. since you got sick this morning and just now.”   
“I’ll be fine, I just need to stay hydrated and rest a little more, yesterday must have taken a toll on my body.” I come up with reasons for my vomiting.   
“I know what you need!” he exclaims out of nowhere.  
“Yeah and what would that be?” I laugh and ask him.  
“You’ll see” he says smiling showing his dimples.  
“You boys and your surprises.” I say in an exaggerated tone, we both laugh.

We walk to the music store and meet the rest of the group, they are looking at random albums and comics. RM leads me to Jin and tell us to wait here, that he will be back soon then we can leave. I see V still carrying the purchases from today along with his shoes, I walk to him but I make sure they can all see where I am at.   
“Sorry you had to carry all my stuff, do you want me to carry it now?” I ask him.  
“Noona its no problem, JK and Jimin were helping me carry them but they went to look at the comics and I’m just standing here browsing selves.” He says giving me is boxy smile.  
“Ok if you say so.” I say smiling at him. I turn around and walk back to Jin who is looking at guitar notes.  
“what time is it?” I ask him. “its .. 3:30.” He says looking at his watch.  
“wow we have been here nearly 3 hours..” I say feeling tired.  
“don’t worry we are leaving when RM comes back noona, so are you ok? We know how Jhope gets when he is frustrated.” He says looking up from the book he was holding.   
“I’m fine, I got over it.” I say reassuring him. “go look around the store maybe you’ll find something to distract you.” Jin say looking around.  
I take his advice and browse the different sections, I end up in the rock section looking at random bands. I look around at some instrumental music for calming and relaxation when I read. I take an album from that selection, when I look up I see RM coming in the store with a smile on his face. He walks to where I am and the other five rush over to see.

“Here noona, your gift.” He says still smiling, I put down the album I am holding and take the rectangular velvet box from his hand. I take off the ribbon and give it to him to hold, I look at all of them and they all seem anxious to see what is in the box. I open it and see two beautiful matching bracelets simple but elegant, it was made of pearl and diamonds alternating on a thin white gold chain.   
“Thank you so much I love them. They are beautiful.” I say shocked at these outrageous gifts.  
“I think you should wear them now, they will match with anything.” He says satisfied that I love the gift.  
“I’ll wear them now.” I say with a smile.  
He hands the ribbon to Jimin who is standing next to him and takes the first bracelet and unclasp it. I left the sleeves of my borrowed shirt a few inches for him to place the bracelet on my wrist, there are a few gasp after seeing my bruised wrist. I tell them it is fine, RM proceeds with the second bracelet on the other wrist.  
“There” he says after he clasped the second bracelet. “are we all done here?” he says looking around at the group.  
“anyone buying anything?” Jin ask.   
“I’m going to get a few comics and if anyone else wanted anything?” JK says to the group.  
“Can you get me this album?, I’ll pay you back.” I ask JK. “sure but you don’t have to pay me back” he answers, as I hand him the piano music album.  
He takes our item to the register and we walk out to the benches and wait for him, jimin and V carrying my stuff while everyone carries their shoes.  
“Where are your suits?” I ask Suga who is standing next to me.   
“We pick them up Friday since they had to be fitted and altered.” He responded. 

Just as JK walked out of the store and over to the group.  
“alright lets get moving we still have to get to Noona’s friend’s house to check on things and she can get some clothes. It looks like Thursday will be moving day and we are ordered to help move all her stuff.” RM says with authority as he reads his messages and addresses the group.  
“Any more updates?” I ask curiously. He looks at his phone reading what has been sent.  
“well the real estate agent dropped off the code and keys to your new place, I have just been told to let you know to order the furniture asap hopefully it will be delivered and put together tomorrow. Then we move everything Thursday. Appa said he got an event planner who wants to go over finer details with you this evening. We all leave to the hotel Friday and get ready for the wedding Saturday. And Sunday its up to you if you want to stay at the house or your friends since they will be returning.” He says addressing my question.  
“very detailed message.” I say with a smile.

We walk to entrance we came in earlier this afternoon, but this time the formations have changed to Jimin and RM in the front, Suga, myself, and Jin in the middle, the last two are V and JK. I wonder where Jhope went and I wonder if he is alright. Once we reach the car and bikes RM opened the trunk and everyone placed the things in the car. V opened the door to the backseat and laid my dress on the backseat and placed the jewelry on the floor. He then opened the door for me to get in the front seat, I got in and put my seat belt on and waited. RM was giving directions to everyone, after he got in the driver seat we left. I didn’t notice the parked genesis coupe in the back of the parking lot watching us.  
We are getting back on the road and going towards my friend’s house I decide to ask RM some questions.

“So everyone seems to have money to spend… how do you guys make money?” I ask curiously.  
“We do jobs and get paid. And your probably wondering what kind of jobs right?” he pauses and looks to see me nod, he looks back at the road and continues talking. “ we do different jobs, kidnapping, assassination, we over look drug trades and we run a third of the city. We have a large area to cover and in that we control certain businesses. We control the police, politicians and other gangs.” He explains. “BTS is a team of seven, we all have strengths in different areas, im the leader of our group because I have the business skills to conduct trades and contracts I get respect from both the younger members and the older members, Jin and Suga take care of money transactions and money laundering. JK and Jhope are our skilled assassins their kill count is perfect, Jimin and V specialty is in weapons and hand to hand combat, they move together and understand each other perfectly during fights. We all go out on jobs together, we are all skilled in fighting and weapons.” 

I sit there absorbing all the information, processing everything slowly. All too soon we are pulling into the drive way, everyone else on their bikes pull in behind us. RM tells me to wait as he insrtucts everyone to check the perimeter of the house. He stands guard by the door, a few moments go by and they come back around the front giving an “all clear” signal to RM who opes the door and helps me out I quickly grab the key out of my messenger bag.  
“What was all that for?” I ask him as we walk to the front door.  
“After the incident at the mall we want to be cautious about your ex husband following you.” He explains, I just give a quiet confused “ok”.

We get to the door and I open it and walk in, followed by the rest of the group. We all take our shoes off at the door, I tell them to have a seat on the couches as I go around the house and check on things and water a few plants. I know I have only been gone two days but the drastic change makes it seem longer. I go to my room and get my roller suit case and pack my clothes, I take my oversized hoody, with some tank tops and t shirts, a few pairs of leggings and jeans, along with my pajama bottoms. I get my tote bag and place my converse and a pair of flats in there. I go to the restroom and place my shower things in my travel case, I put what make up I have on the vanity and put that in my make up bag. I go back to my room and put the restroom things in my tote bag with my shoes. I walk around looking for other things I may need. But since we will be coming back in two days to move this should be fine. I walk back out to the living room and they are talking amongst themselves in low tone. 

“what’s going on why is everyone quiet?” I ask curiously.  
“nothing you’ll find out later, if you are done we need to get going.” RM says to me.   
“yeah I got what I needed, everything is fine here.” I say to them as they still sit on the couch.

I as walk to the door i pull out my converse and put them on, I take the bots and put them in my tote bag I can return them in a few days. I’m held back by RM as he lets Jimin, Suga and Jin out, the check outside before Jin nods at RM and we go out RM first then me and JK who takes my bags to the car. Lastly out the door is V who looks the door with my keys, as I am getting in the front seat he hands them to me and closes the door.   
“we are going home now, we should be there in about 15 minutes.” RM tells me as he is reversing out of the driveway.   
I close my eyes as I feel overly tired, I close my eyes and fall asleep. Ai am woken up by RM gentle shaking me. 

“Noona we are home.” He says as he opens the door and gets out. I see RM’s bike off to the side and realize Jhope is back. I unbuckled the seat belt, put on my messenger bag and just as I was going to reach for the handle Jhope opens the door, he doesn’t look mad anymore.   
“Dahee take her dress and jewelry to our room, trinity take her other bags and stuff and unpack them in our room” Jhope barks out orders to the maids. “we are to head to the study first things first.” He says looking at me.

The group heads up the stairs to put away their shoes, as we walk toward the study. Jhope knocks and opens the door to his father sitting at his desk and a well dresses man sitting on front of his desk scrolling on an IPad.   
“here she is, Jeon DaeHo this is my daughter in law, the bride Kwon Jiah, soon to be Jung Jiah.” He says to the man in front of him.  
“Hello, nice to meet you Jeon DaeHo-ssi” I say bowing to him.  
“Have a seat Jiah.” Mr. Bang gestures to the seat opposite of Dae-ho.  
“Everything as far as the venue , the menu and catering have been taken care of, Jhope here gave DaeHo-ssi the information on the cake and he called them about the delivery. We also sent out invitations and started the guest list. I have a copy here.” He says as he hands me a thick invitation with dark green scripted font, tree branch detail along the edges. Its beautiful I didn’t think he would go along with our theme but it fits it perfect. “all you need to do is pick centerpieces, flower arrangements are done as well.” He continues.  
Jeon DaeHo hands me his IPad and I see he has a few selection already pulled up, tree branches with pearl and diamond strand draping from the branches, white roses tied to different part. This one I say pointing to the one I was staring at.  
“got it! I have a team of decorators that will be handling all of it starting Friday. We are going with black and dark green cloth napkins, pearls and diamonds will be placed around the center pieces. If I need anymore information I will call you. Thank you!” he says bowing and standing to leave.  
After he leaves the study Jhope sits quietly next to me. Mr.Bang opens his desk to pull out keys, “this is your apartment key, it’s a 3 room, 3 and a half bathroom apartment that has a study that you can use a library and study. This is the address and door code. You can rush order the furniture shortly but right now I want to show you something.” He says as he stands from his desk, I grab the key and give one to Jhope as I put the other on my key ring, and take the paper with the address and put it in my bag.   
We both stand to follow Mr. Bang out of the foyer and out the main door. There is a brand new pearl colored Range Rover with dark tint windows, I look at it confused until I see Mr. Bang pull keys from his pocket and hand them to me. I slowly take it, my mind not registering what is happening.   
“A gift for you.” Mr. Bang says with a small smile.  
“Uh.. Thank you Abeoji..”I say and bow to him, “I deeply appreciate it.” I continue to say.  
“You need your own vehicle to get to and from work, I know we all have no problem picking you up but we want you to have your own things.” He says looking at me and Jhope.  
“can I take a look?” I ask, he gives a small laugh “go take a look it is yours.”  
I unlock the door with the remote and get in the driver seat, Jhope goes to the passenger seat and leaves the door open. Abeoji Bang stand by the open door, and tells us “It has the latest technology and safety.” I turn it on and admire the car, I say my thanks again.   
“Tomorrow you can take it for a drive right now we need to order the furniture for the apartment.” Jhope says.  
“yeah lets do that..” I say turning off the car and stepping out.

When we go back in to the house I call for Dahee and she rushes down the steps, “can you please take my bag up to our room.” I say handing it to her, “Thank you.” I say as she bows and walks back to the stairs.  
We go to the family room and settle on one of the couches, I kick off my shoes to get comfortable. We sit side by side as Jhope reaches for an IPad on the coffee table. He opens a tab and pulls up a site for furniture, he hands me the IPad and tells me to pick what I want. I order a black push sectional couch with matching coffee table, shelves for the living room and shelves for the study, a simple desk for the study also, I ordered three bedroom sets with mattresses, I include drawers and bedside table drawrs. I ordered a make up vanity for my room, I also got things needed for the restroom that included shower curtains, trash cans, toothbrush holders. I moved on to the kitchen and got dishes, appliances, cutlery, chopsticks, cooking utensils, and a rice cooker. The apartment has a stove, refrigerator, and a washer and dryer already put in place I just needed a dining table and chairs ordered which I did. All the wooden shelves and drawer are made of a dark cherry wood and grey curtains for the living room windows, and bedroom curtains. I also got a black and white area rug for the living room. After an hour of searching and ordering, the complete order was placed and extra paid for a rush delivery for the next day. Jhope had called to speak with someone about putting the furniture together and setting up the rooms. I made the suggestion to have DaHee there to set up the rooms, and watch over everything that will be brought in. He was ok with the suggestion and printed out our inventory list and called for Dahee. When she came into the family room she stood in front of us.

“Tomorrow morning at 8 the new furniture will be delivered to Jiah’s apartment and we need someone to oversee the delivery, just watch them put together the furniture and set up the apartment, can you do that?” Jhope says to Dahee  
“Yes, I can do that, do you have the list of item being brought in and the key and the lock code.” She asks looking at me.  
“Here is the purchase order, and everything you need.” I handed it to her and tell her “if you have any questions or concerns tomorrow call me and we’ll handle it.” I finish with a smile as she bows at us and heads out of the room. 

We sit there in silence, I look at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace it reads 6:00 p.m. a lot has taken place in the last 48 hours It feels as though a few days have gone by. I move over to the end of the couch we are seated on and lay down on my side. I keep my legs curled so I don’t accidently kick him, I don’t bother looking at him but I know he is staring at me. He takes my legs and places them on his lap and gently starts rubbing my feet.  
“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have said what I said to you. You didn’t deserve it. You trusted me enough to tell me about your life and I used it against you out of anger.” He said guilt evident in his voice.  
“I’m not going to say it’s ok because it’s not, I’m not going to accept your apology because you need to learn your mistakes. That hurt that you brought up my past marriage, I know it failed and I should have tried to save it but I didn’t because I was doing it alone. I’m trying my best to trust you and let you in but it seems you are holding a grudge against me.. its like you are trying to compete with my ex when he doesn’t even matter anymore. You have to trust me and believe me when I say that no one is ever going to matter more than you, I will always be loyal to you. Its up to you if you want to give that type of commitment, because that is the type of person I am.” I say to him, holding my ground and stating what he needs to know.

He doesn’t say anything, he just hold my feet in his lap and leans his head back against the couch. We sit alone in silence that I close my eyes and drift to sleep. I wake up to Dahee lightly calling my name,   
“Miss Jiah-ssi, wake up dinner is being served shortly.” She says lightly shaking my shoulder.   
“hmm ok I’ll be up in a few moments.” I whisper to her. I roll on my back and stretch out.   
“Jay, wake up..” I call out to jhope, who is sleeping soundly with his head back against the couch.

I sit up and look around, the sun is setting and the clock reads 6:40 p.m. I move my legs off his lap and he wakes up at the loss of contact. He sits up straight and stretches, I tell him dinner is being served. He gets my shoes and places them on my feet and helps me up, we walk side by side to the dining room where everyone is seated enjoyin g rice, kimchi jigae, kimchi fried rice and different banchan, we sit at the end of the table side by side and start eating the that was prepared in our places. There is nothing but small talk in between bites and laughter here and there, It was an eventful day. Everyone has seen my new car and talk about the gifts I receive today. When we are almost done with our meal Mr. Bang states he needs to meet with BTS when dinner concludes and I do not have to be present.

After dinner I let them know I will be going to bed early, I am tired from the long day and I don’t think my body has rested from being misused during the kidnapping. I go upstairs to our bedroom and go to the closet and get my black and teal plaid pajama bottoms and with my black tank top. I walk to the restroom and wash my face, brush my teeth and change my pajamas and put my clothes in the laundry hamper. I remove my new bracelets and take them to the closet to put them with my other jewelry in the display case in the closet. While I was in the restroom Dahee came in and got the bed ready and dimmed the lights. The clock reaching 8:00 p.m. signals that the day is coming to an end and a new day awaits. I close my eyes and fall asleep fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took longer than a week i was dealing with two sick toddlers and catching up on assignments, good news two more weeks of classes then the semester is done! i made it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first story i have been playing with this idea for about a year and finally started writing. please be patient with me i am trying my best. i hope to update at least twice a week.  
i started a twitter page please follow me.. @kais_sage918 and curious cat https://curiouscat.me/KaisSage


End file.
